Corazón de Pirata –Preludio a Spirit Tracks–
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Link sabe que Tetra nació para la piratería, y que aún llevando la sangre de la Familia Real en sus venas, no está dispuesta a cambiar. Pero al descubrir la tierra que será el Nuevo Hyrule, las dudas saltan. El honor de su madre la ata al mar y la amistad de una chica Lokomo a tierra firme... Una tierra arrasada por el mal. ¿Qué podrá hacer él para salvar a la Capitana de sí misma?
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, y Eiji Aonuma. Basado en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y Spirit Tracks._

_**~Corazón de Pirata~**_

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

_**–Prólogo–**_

* * *

Dicen las malas lenguas que los bribones de mar, mejor conocidos como piratas, surcan el océano con el único propósito de robar tesoros, beber, y matar. ¿Pero ellos qué saben? ¡Son puras sandeces! ¡Sandeces les digo! ¿Y saben por qué? ¡Porque esos ignorantes no conocen a mi Capitana, la Señorita Tetra! ¡Ahoy! ¡Esa si es una verdadera pirata! Es la más valiente, la más audaz, y aunque le cueste demostrarlo, es la más bondadosa de los bandidos con los que he tenido el gusto de navegar.

El Relámpago del Gran Océano, así solían apodarla los pobres miserables que tuvieron la desgracia de cruzarse en nuestro camino. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni siquiera tengo que decirles lo que les pasó luego de haberse enfrentado a mi Capitana, ¡salieron corriendo con el rabo metido entre las patas! ¡Je! ¡Pero qué cobardes! Claro, cualquiera terminaría como un cobarde si se atreve a cruzar espadas con el Relámpago del Gran Océano, ¡Ar! O al menos… así era antes…

Verán, como buenos piratas que somos, siempre navegábamos en busca de tesoros escondidos. Más específicamente, en busca de uno en particular, uno que se encontraba sumergido en el fondo del Gran Océano. Pero el comienzo de esta historia se remonta a los viejos días de nuestra querida Capitana: Dazel la Poderosa Trueno, que en paz descanse… Sí, ella es la difunta madre de la Señorita Tetra, y cómo muchos de ustedes sabrán, ¡de tal palo, tal astilla!

Así es, la Capitana Dazel fue la mujer más brava y decidida que jamás haya surcado los siete mares. Si creen que la Señorita Tetra es intrépida, deberían haber visto a Madame Dazel en vida, ¡nunca se había visto nada igual! Disparaba los cañones con una precisión infalible, el Gran Océano retumbaba a sus pies, por eso la llamábamos "La Poderosa Trueno." Fue ella quién nos reunió a todos y nos hizo parte de su tripulación, y fue ella quién nos enseñó las maravillas del mar.

Ah… Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… El día en que una bella y joven mujer, elegantemente vestida, entró en el bar de mala muerte en el que Gonzo, Mako, los demás y yo, ahogábamos nuestras penas en batidos de cappuccino expreso. No éramos más que unos pobres fracasados sin oficio ni beneficio, unos marginados de la sociedad, ¡ni siquiera los cerdos querían juntarse con nosotros!

Entonces, como un ángel bajado del cielo, Madame Dazel atravesó el pórtico de la olorosa cantina y se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros. Todavía puedo escuchar el sonido de los tacones de sus botas, chocando contra las tablas del suelo. Los demás clientes dejaron sus bebidas a un lado y todo el cuchicheo del establecimiento se desvaneció repentinamente. La gente no le quitaba los ojos de encima. "¿Qué hace una Nohansen aquí? Este no es lugar para gente de clase alta como ella…" decían, "¡Esa mujer está demente, la semana pasada derrochó casi toda su fortuna en una carabela!"

¡Tontos ignorantes sin corazón! ¿Qué sabían ellos de los sueños de la Capitana? ¿Qué sabían de su nobleza y bondad? Nada por supuesto, ¡por eso creían que podían juzgarla y tacharla de loca! ¡Ay, ya hasta estoy llorando otra vez! ¡Discúlpenme, pero es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Oh Capitana Dazel, cómo la extrañamos! ¡Nosotros sus agradecidos camaradas le seremos siempre leales a usted y a toda su familia!

—¡Niko!, ¿quieres parar ese escándalo? ¡Trato de concentrarme!

—¡S-si, Señorita Tetra! ¡Prometo mantener el volumen bajo esta vez!

—¡Más te vale!

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, como ven la actual Capitana no sabe reconocer la belleza de mis historietas en teatros de papel. Pero ustedes si las aprecian, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Ahem! Cómo iba diciendo, Madame Dazel nos reclutó y nos educó en el arte de la navegación. Ella fue siempre muy generosa con nosotros. Firme y estricta, si, pero nunca cruel. Nos vistió y nos alimentó, nos dio un techo, ¡y un trabajo lleno de emoción y aventuras! ¡Nos dio el Gran Océano!

Desde ese entonces juramos dedicarle nuestras vidas y el sudor de nuestra frente. Y el día en que nos habló de su sueño y de su búsqueda del Gran y Misterioso Tesoro Perdido en el Fondo del Gran Océano, le prometimos que no nos rendiríamos hasta encontrarlo. Pasaron los años, pero nunca dimos con el escondite de ese maravilloso tesoro. La Capitana se pasaba noches y días enteros encerrada en su camarote, estudiando sus cartas de navegación, y todos los mapas y pergaminos que habíamos hurtado para ella.

Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su pequeña diablilla, a quién me encargó cambiarle los pañales y vigilar para que no se cayera por la borda. ¡Oh, si tan solo hubieran podido conocer a la Capitana Tetra cuando no era más que una ratita de mar! Esperen, creo que por aquí tengo unas fotografías…

—¡Ni si quiera lo pienses, Niko! ¡O seré yo quién te arroje por la borda!

—¡No, mi Capitana! ¡Es decir, sí mi Capitana! ¡L-lo que usted ordene, Capitana!

Ustedes no me lo van a creer, pero a la Señorita Tetra, el no poder ver a su madre cuando aún estaba con vida le dejó secuelas… Y es que al parecer, Madame Dazel nunca fue lo que se dice… una mujer muy maternal… Imagínense que al zarpar por primera vez, la Capitana no estaba siquiera consciente de su embarazo. ¡Y en aquella ocasión estuvimos navegando por más de nueve meses sin tocar puerto!

Hasta que una noche, Madame Dazel dio a luz en su camarote sin ayuda de nadie, ––¡si eso no es ser duro como una roca, entonces no sé que lo será! A la mañana siguiente, la Capitana se nos presentó con la niña en brazos y nos dijo que una gaviota se la había traído para cuidarla y criarla. ¡Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes sabía que la Señorita Tetra había nacido en altamar! Por eso es que ella ama tanto el Océano, porque él la vio nacer…

Y aquí entre nos, yo solo me creí el cuento de la gaviota por unos cuantos días. Porque después de insistirle a Mako, el Cerebrito de la tripulación que me explicara de dónde traían las gaviotas a los bebés, él me lo explicó todo con lujo de detalles. ¡Sip! ¡Me dijo que tenían un tratado con la cigüeña para reparticiones marítimas! ¡Ja! No pueden esconderme nada a mí eh–… ¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?

¡En fin! ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Oh, si! La búsqueda fallida… Esos fueron malos tiempos para nosotros y la pequeña Tetra, ¡y ni hablar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar la Capitana de antaño! La pobre se esforzó mucho para que no nos faltara nada, especialmente a su niñita. Había perdido todo su oro y rupias en equipo y provisiones para la búsqueda, y como no quería pisar tierra para obligarnos a trabajar, empezamos a asaltar otros buques y navíos.

La mayoría de las veces atacábamos con nuestros cañones y hundíamos a nuestras víctimas sin mucho problema, pero un fatídico día nos vimos obligados a luchar contra un barco blindado, y no nos quedó más remedio que abordarlo para poder vencerlo. ¡Eso sí! En aquella ocasión, nosotros no habíamos iniciado el ataque, ¡sino que fueron ellos! Más tarde descubriríamos que se trataba de una embarcación de la Fortaleza Prohibida, ya saben, esa que se encuentra en las Aguas del Diablo…

Oh Din… Si tan solo el ser testaruda no fuera de familia entre las Capitanas, quizá Madame Dazel hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Pero el destino teje y desteje nuestros hilos de maneras muy misteriosas… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor las Diosas lo habían predispuesto así. De cualquier modo, la Capitana dio lo mejor de sí para defendernos de esos piratas malignos, ¡de esos poca cosa que no saben respetar nuestro código de honor! ¿Y así se hacen llamar bribones de altamar? ¡Qué osadía!

Fue un maldito sable oxidado el que atravesó el pecho de nuestra amada líder. Y luego de que Gonzo y Nudge enloquecieran de rabia para finalmente lograr hacer que esos demonios se alejaran de nosotros, Madame Dazel me pidió a mí que llevara a su pequeña hija hasta ella. En su lecho de muerte, la Capitana le confesó parte de su gran secreto a la Señorita Tetra, y la nombró Capitán al colocar un misterioso collar alrededor de su cuello. "Guárdalo y protégelo con tu vida…" le dijo, "Te amo… y a todos ustedes, mis fieles muchachos… también…"

¡No, Capitana! ¡¿Por qué tenía que irse así?! Denme un minuto, por favor…

_¡Awho, no! ¡Por mil rayos! ¡Calamares de quinta! ¡Wah!_

Muy bien, ya pasó, ya pasó… Lo siento, es solo que, luego de todos estos años aún sigue siendo muy doloroso. No pasa una sola noche en la que no llore por mi difunta Capitana, y ese día lloré un océano entero solo por ella. Todos lo hicimos, todos excepto la Señorita Tetra. Quién a pesar de ser solo una niñita, no derramó ni una sola lágrima al ver a su madre partir. Pero eso no significa que la actual Capitana no tenga sentimientos, al contrario.

Me gusta pensar que la Señorita Tetra es muy fuerte, tanto que es capaz de soportar una pérdida de esa magnitud sin dejar que le afecte. Pienso que ese tipo de experiencias no han hecho más que fortalecer su ánimo, pulir su espíritu, y forjar su carácter. ¡La Señorita Tetra es de hierro puro, caballeros! ¡No se metan con ella!

¿Y cuál era el significado de ese misterioso collar? ¿Cuál era el gran secreto de Dazel la Poderosa Trueno? ¡Ah! He ahí la historia que cambió a nuestra joven Capitana para siempre. Una historia que involucra a una chiquilla y su catalejo, un Rey Fantasma, un Hombre-Demonio desquiciado, y un chico. Un chico vestido de verde…

¿Qué si encontramos el Misterioso Tesoro Perdido en el Fondo del Océano? ¡Pueden apostar sus calzoncillos a que sí, camaradas! ¡Eso y mucho más! Se nos ha dado una misión, una misión por la cual la Capitana Tetra suda y lucha a diario bajo los calcinantes rayos del sol; ¡encontrar la tierra de la leche y miel! Un nuevo mundo al que podamos llamar: Hyrule, nuestro hogar y el de nuestros hijos...

—¡Niko! ¡¿Sigues jugando con tus papelitos?! ¡Ya deja eso y repórtate para servicio en la cubierta! Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese inútil de Link cuando se le necesita? ¡No puedo creerlo, estoy rodeada de vagos y torpes! ¡Haré que limpien la cubierta con la lengua!

—¡Entendido, mi Capitana! ¡Encontraré a Link y nos pondremos a la orden de inmediato!

¿No es toda una motivadora profesional? No se preocupen, jamás nos ha hecho lamer la cubierta. Aunque una vez nos hizo arrancar los moluscos del casco con los dientes… je, je… Si… Una dama encantadora, igualita a su madre…

—¡Link! ¡Niko! ¡Si no se mueven los clavaré a ambos de las orejas en el mástil!

—¡Paciencia, Capitana! ¡Un momento!

Luego nos vemos, camaradas. ¡Porque esta nueva historia apenas comienza!

_¡Yo-Ho! ¡Yo-Ho! ¡Pirata siempre ser!~_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Este vendría a ser el prólogo de una historia corta que pretende describir los hechos que ocurrieron después de Phantom Hourglass y antes de Spirit Tracks, la fundación de__ la Nueva Hyrule. Decidí escribirla para explorar más el personaje de Tetra (siempre me ha intrigado la historia de su madre. ¿Recuerdan el retrato que Tetra guarda de ella en su recámara?), y bueno, parece que no hay muchos fics derivados de Wind Waker en el sitio. Lo que es una lástima porque este juego está entre mis predilectos, principalmente por lo rico de la historia y el carisma de sus personajes. ¡Espero que se diviertan y que la disfrunten!_


	2. El Día que el Viento se Detuvo

_**~Corazón de Pirata~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_ El Día que el Viento se Detuvo

* * *

Esa tarde era perfecta para navegar. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y el sol que ya comenzaba a sumergirse en el horizonte, destellaba sus rayos dorados sobre el gris-verdoso del océano. El viento soplaba una brisa suave, ésta llenaba e hinchaba las magníficas velas blancas de la carabela pirata al igual que lo hacía con los pulmones de sus orgullosos marinos.

Un albatros solitario bajaba de vez en cuando para atrapar a su desprevenida presa, aleteaba y chillaba sumergiendo sus garras en el agua, haciéndola salpicar salvajemente. Y ahí estaba ella, recostada en la borda de su confiable navío. Miraba las gotas saladas volar en todas direcciones, reflejándose en ellas un pequeño brillo de arcoíris, y sin saberlo, sonreía. Cualquier desconocido que pudiera sorprenderla en ese estado de paz jamás podría creer en los muchos apodos que la nombraban; el Terror de los Mares, Princesa de los Piratas, el Relámpago del Gran Océano, Zelda Hija de Hyrule…

Una joven de baja estatura y actitud feroz, evasiva para tratar a las personas e inmensamente piadosa al mismo tiempo. Ataba sus largos cabellos rubios en un moño para poder gozar de la brisa marina en su rostro. Una vida en altamar, siempre llevando el sol en sus hombros, se había encargado de tostar su piel hasta dotarle de un tono moreno. Vestía siempre sus ropajes azul y blanco como el cielo, y portaba con orgullo el rojo fuego de un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Así era ella, la Capitana Tetra, y así disfrutaba del océano.

Observaba el oleaje que abrazaba a su barco mientras éste avanzaba sin un rumbo fijo. Irían a dónde el viento quisiera llevarlos, sin importar nada. Siempre que él soplara, Tetra y sus piratas no se detendrían. Ya llevaban más de un año desde su última gran aventura, una que al parecer solo ella y el novato de la túnica verde podían recordar. Un viaje al más allá en el Barco Fantasma no es algo fácil de creer después de todo. ¿Pero qué más da? Todas las leyendas contienen algo de verdad y misterio en ellas, es parte de su esencia. Además, para la Capitana Tetra las leyendas eran cosa de todos los días.

Respiró la brisa salada una vez más, dejó que colmara cada vena, cada célula de su cuerpo y exhaló. En sí, ella también era una leyenda y eso lo tenía muy en claro. Escuchó las olas y las gaviotas en la distancia, todo estaba en paz. Era una tarde perfecta para navegar.

—¡Mal! ¡Lo haces mal!

—¡¿A qué te refieres, Niko?! ¡Lo estoy haciendo bien! ¡Creo que sé como trapear el piso, ya que es lo único que me dejan hacer en este barco!

—¿Ajá, si? Pues yo trapeo este barco prácticamente desde que fue bautizado, ¡y creo que tengo la experiencia suficiente para saber si lo haces mal o no!

Murió la paz. La Capitana abandonó su pose relajada y se encaminó hacia la zona del conflicto. No sabía porqué insistía en poner a esos dos a trabajar juntos si siempre terminaban igual. Suponía que era porque disfrutaba reprenderlos a ambos, o solo por terquedad propia.

—¡A ver! ¿Ahora qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Habló con voz firme y molesta. Con cruzar los brazos y lanzarles una mirada desafiante le bastaba para ponerle fin a cualquier riña o discusión, especialmente si se trataba de ese par de limpia botas.

—¡C-capitana! —exclamó un hombrecillo nerviosamente. Sus gestos se asimilaban mucho a los de un roedor, quizás por sus grandes ojos redondos, o el prominente diente que sobresalía de su labio superior. Tal vez se debía a las marcas en sus mejillas, que más que nada parecían bigotes, o a lo mejor era que a Tetra solo le daba esa impresión—. ¡A-aquí todo en orden! ¿No es verdad, Link?

—Lo estaría si me dejaras hacer mi trabajo en paz. —resopló el otro. Se trataba apenas de un muchacho, aparentemente de la misma edad que la Capitana. Lucía su característica túnica verde, botas y cinturón marrón. Y claro, su inigualable gorra para hacerle juego con su traje. De cabello rubio y ojos llenos de entusiasmo. Podía ser de todo, menos un pirata—. ¿Qué ciencia puede haber en trapear la cubierta?

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —contestó Tetra confiadamente—. En primera: disciplina, número dos: orden, y por último: control. Tres cosas que todo novato debe aprender si desea formar parte de mi tripulación y volverse un verdadero marino. Y después, si te esfuerzas mucho, puede que hasta te conviertas en pirata.

—¡Pero ya van dos años desde que zarpé con ustedes, y aún así me consideras un novato! ¡Solo me tienes aquí de grumete! —protestó Link, apoyándose en su trapeador—. ¡Sabes de lo que soy capaz, Tetra! ¿Cuándo me dejarás hacer cosas de machos, como cargar cañones o trabajar afilando espadas y preparando la pólvora?

—¡Aquí todos hacen lo que yo les mando! —afirmó la joven— Y lo que yo les mando, es lo que les conviene. Tú, camaroncito, tienes mucho valor. Está bien, lo acepto. Pero te faltan tres cosas; disciplina, orden, y control. Por eso trapeas la cubierta, ¡por eso sigues siendo un grumete novato!

La pirata se sonrió y dio unos pocos pasos antes de volver a mirar al chico y guiñarle pícaramente. —¿Si me expliqué bien?

—¡Claro como el cristal, Capitana! —respondió Niko, llevándose la mano a la frente en posición firme. ¿No es así, Link?

—Si… —refunfuñó— Solo quisiera saber de dónde saca esas ideas…

La Capitana, que ya iba de regreso a su camarote se frenó en seco. Lentamente volteó hacia Link con el ceño fruncido y dio un paso decidido al frente. —¿Osas cuestionar la autoridad de tu Capitán, trapeador de segunda?

—No… ¡Pero si cuestionaré el ejercicio de limpiar tu asquerosa cubierta! —dijo él con un tono algo exagerado.

—¡Conque sí! ¿eh? Si ofendes **mi** nave, ¡me ofendes a **mí**! —sacó su espada y la levantó en alto, lista para combatir—. ¡En guardia, camaroncito!

—¡Ja! ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! —exclamó Link. Tiró a un lado su trapeador para rápidamente desenvainar su propia espada, la cual siempre cargaba en su espalda—. ¡Cuándo guste, Capitana!

No había terminado de hablar cuando el sonido de metal chocando hizo eco en todo el barco. Tetra había dado el primer golpe, dándole paso a una nueva pelea. Link sacudió su espada y se libró del peso del brazo de la pirata con facilidad, solo para agitar su arma y estrellarla contra la hoja de su oponente. Así, como si se tratara de un vals un-dos-tres, se encontraron las espadas hasta sacar chispas.

Link y Tetra se movieron a través de la cubierta en perfecta sincronización, atacando y defendiendo, previendo los golpes del otro y buscando la forma de contrarrestarlos, en una manifestación de habilidad espectacular. Ya eran viejos y conocidos rivales en el campo de batalla, más aún cuando ese despliegue de violencia competitiva se desarrollaba constantemente entre los dos. Para el resto de la tripulación era normal dejar sus tareas olvidadas para animar a los combatientes. Se hacían apuestas, y se jugaban la suerte, nunca se podía estar seguro de quién ganaría.

Al principio, a la Capitana no le costaba nada de trabajo poner al indisciplinado novato en su lugar. Pero el tiempo transcurrió permitiéndole a Link crecer en fuerza, experiencia y habilidad. Incluso había memorizado todos los trucos de la pirata, sus mañas, y sus debilidades. Al mismo tiempo, Tetra se vio obligada a mejorar y cambiar de estrategia. Ambos tenían un gran ego, mas a diferencia del novato, la Capitana sabía aprovecharse de esto para tumbar al chico. Link por su parte, sabía que podía esperarlo todo de ella, menos una súbita ocurrencia. Por esa razón evitaba distraerse a toda costa durante sus peleas.

—¡Vaya, esta vez el combate se ve bastante reñido! —exclamó Senza, desde su puesto en el timón—. ¡Quince rupias a que el chico lo logra esta vez!

—¡Nah…! Las probabilidades de que eso pase son de una en un millón… —dijo Mako, limpiando sus gafas—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, la batalla está muy reñida. El novato y la Capitana son como dos fuerzas iguales chocando entre sí, ambas empujando en la dirección contraria. Como es lógico, ninguna llegará a alguna parte. ¡Veinte rupias a que es un empate!

—Tontos, —bufó el fornido Gonzo, quién miraba la batalla de cerca. Era un pirata de pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y tatuajes en el pecho, designado como segundo al mando en caso de que la Capitana debiera ausentarse, debido al vigor de su voz y prudencia a la hora de tomar decisiones—. Todos ustedes se equivocan, la Señorita Tetra no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. El camaroncito no puede ganar.

—Lo dices solamente porque le tienes el ojo puesto a la Capitana, —se burló Niko— Siempre la apoyas, pero eso no hará que se fije en ti. Tampoco significa que ella pueda ganar en esta ocasión…

El hombre alto y de apariencia ruda se sonrojó a más no poder e inclinándose repentinamente hacia el pequeño Niko, le gritó—, ¡No digas estupideces sin sentido, grumete! Yo solo apoyo a la Señorita Tetra porque tengo plena confianza en su habilidad para combatir! ¡Y-ya verás! ¡Cuarenta rupias a que la Capitana barre el suelo con el novato!

Niko, quién tuvo que cubrirse la cara para protegerse de la lluvia de saliva que Gonzo dejó caer sobre él, se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró decidido—. Si ese es el precio de tu confianza hacia la Capitana, ¡entonces yo le apostaré lo mismo a mi subordinado, Link!

—¡Hecho!

—Genial… —suspiró Nudge, el pirata más alto y fuerte de la tripulación. Era un hombre que prefería mantenerse alejado de los problemas y el alboroto generalmente causado por sus compañeros. Protegido bajo la sombra del mástil, el tranquilo Nudge decidió mirar el enfrentamiento desde lejos, mientras se balbuceaba a sí mismo—. Ya se están jugando el sueldo otra vez, acabarán por comer sardinas todo el mes…

Y eran las espadas que clamaban con su canto metálico y los pies que se movían al ritmo sin par de la batalla, un "uno-dos" que no tenía igual. Link que atacaba y Tetra que lo esquivaba para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos rivales se quitaba los ojos de encima, y una sonrisa placentera y altiva se reflejaba constantemente en sus labios. Era como si sus espadas tuvieran vida propia, moviéndose por sí solas al tiempo que sus amos se decían mil y un cosas con la mirada.

¡Un, dos, tres! Se encontraron las afiladas armas una sobre la otra nuevamente, con la Capitana y el novato dejando que sus frentes chocaran de la misma manera entre sí. Creció la tensión entre ambos, causando un leve temblor en sus palpitantes músculos como resultado del uso desmedido de sus fuerzas. El joven apretó los dientes, empapado en su transpiración, y la Señorita Tetra le devolvió un guiño sinvergüenza. A diferencia de él, la pirata no presentaba signos de cansancio además del hilo de sudor que corría por su frente.

—¿Te rindes, novato?

—¡Nunca!

El muchacho liberó su espada y empujó a su rival hacia atrás con una patada. Se escuchó entonces el sorprendido grito ahogado de toda la tripulación al ver a su Capitana caer de rodillas. Ésta sin embargo, volvió a levantarse, sujetando brevemente su adolorido estómago.

—¿A eso le llamas atacar? ¡Peleas como un bebé! —se burló ella.

—¡Pues tú te mueves como una anciana! —le gritó Link.

—¡Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo! —replicó Tetra—. Marinero de agua dulce, ¡has manchado el honor de mi barco, no me dejas opción! ¡Tendré que limpiarlo con vuestra sangre!

—¡Seré yo el que se bañe con la tuya antes, Bucanera de Aguas Mansas!

—¿Soy yo, o sus interpretaciones teatrales se vuelven más creativas con cada enfrentamiento? —dijo el timonero Senza, acariciando su grisácea barba pensativamente—. Para la próxima podría confeccionarles unos fabulosos atuendos y llevar el espectáculo a tierra, ¡Haríamos una fortuna!

—¡Fortuna mis polainas! —exclamó la Capitana, dejando de lado su batalla para encarar a sus hombres—. ¡No lo olviden, somos piratas! ¡Si navegamos, lo hacemos para saciar nuestra sed de aventura! ¡Si cantamos, lo hacemos para dejar salir la poesía que vive en nuestras almas! ¡Si peleamos, lo hacemos porque nos nace del corazón, y eso es lo que hacemos mejor!

—¡Bellísimo, Capitana! —aplaudieron todos con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Tiene toda la razón! ¡No deshonraremos nuestro oficio poniéndole precio a nuestras pasiones!

Link, que aún no se acostumbraba a los recurrentes y singulares actos de enaltecimiento pirata, se quedó viendo aquello con un cierto aire de confusión y extrañeza. Ahora sabía que su abuela tenía toda la razón en cuanto a que los piratas eran medio chiflados por pasársela bebiendo agua de coco bajo el ardiente sol todo el día. Pero ahora que analizaba mejor la situación, parecía que había descubierto una abertura en la defensa de Tetra.

¿Quién dijo que el combate había acabado ya? La Capitana nunca pidió un tiempo fuera. ¡Era su oportunidad! Mientras ella estuviera distraída le daría el golpe de gracia y la vencería. ¡Tetra tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de volverlo a nombrar grumete novato después de esto!

Empezó por avanzar de puntillas lo más sigilosamente posible. Para su suerte, toda la tripulación estaba demasiado concentrada en el discurso de su Capitana como para notarlo a él. Llevaba su espada lista entre sus manos, sería pan comido. Tenía el elemento sorpresa de su lado. La haría caer de un golpe y una vez en el suelo, señalaría el punto fatal con su arma, lo que le daría el triunfo.

Ya estaba comenzando a fantasear con tener un nuevo puesto a cargo de los cañones, o en las barcas de exploración del navío pirata. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de verse a sí mismo mandoneando a la mismísima Tetra, obligándola a trapear la cubierta y a hacer de perrito guardián por las noches. Pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho, y para Link, éste sería el más largo de todos.

—¿Y tú qué crees que estás haciendo, cucaracha pusilánime? —dijo la Capitana sin tener la necesidad de voltear hacia atrás—. ¿Vas a apuñalarme por la espalda? Vaya, pero que estrategia tan valiente para un novato de tu categoría.

—¡M-madre mía, esta chica tiene ojos en la nuca! —tartamudeó el joven.

Tetra encaró al muchacho, adquiriendo la típica pose de brazos cruzados que la caracterizaba. —Más bien diría que tus movimientos son aún demasiado predecibles… —cambió su expresión por una más grave y dijo—, ¡ahora te las verás conmigo en serio, tramposo!

Volvieron a resonar las espadas en los rojizos cielos que ya comenzaban a perder su luz, y el un-dos-tres de los combatientes se intensificó más que antes. La Capitana atacaba ahora a todo vapor, no le daba ni un segundo de descanso al pobre Link, quién no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder hasta quedar acorralado en el extremo de estribor del barco. Ya se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, si daba un paso más hacia atrás caería por la borda sin duda alguna.

—¡T-tetra! ¿No crees que se te está yendo un poco la mano? —señaló Link apresuradamente.

—¡A mí no se me va nada! —replicó— ¡Ahora quédate quieto para que pueda abrirte el pescuezo!

Link vio el afilado sable de la Capitana venirse en bajada, como si de verdad quisiera matarlo, y no supo hacer nada más que lanzarse de pecho al suelo y escabullirse por entre las piernas de su superior. Para cuando Tetra se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba allí, ya era demasiado tarde para detener su ataque y clavó el filo de su espada en el precioso pasamanos tallado a mano de su amadísimo navío.

Chilló como si el golpe lo hubiera recibido ella misma, al tiempo que desenterraba su arma del ahora astillado pedazo de madera. —¡Pero qué! ¡Ugh, Link! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! ¡Antes no, pero ahora si que te voy a matar!

—¡¿Qué antes no ibas a matarme?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Estuviste apunto de darme un golpe mortal! —se quejó el muchacho, dejando caer su espada.

Tetra lanzó su sable con furia, y por poco termina por decapitar a uno de sus hombres en el proceso. Con las manos libres, se tronó los nudillos y se lanzó sobre Link, igual que un zorro rabioso.

—¡Pedazo de alfeñique, siempre supe que serías capaz de esquivarlo! ¡Lo que nunca imaginé fue que fueras tan bruto como para hacerme dañar al Barón!

—¿A quién? —preguntó, luchando por apartar las manos de la chica de su cuello.

—¡El Barón del Oriente! ¡Ese es el nombre del barco! ¿O qué, no lo sabías? ¡Ja! ¡Y así quieres dejar de ser un paje de escoba!

—¡Pues nunca nadie se molestó en decírmelo! —gruñó Link.

—¡Pues te hubieras molestado en preguntar, si tuvieras el interés! ¡Todo navío tiene un nombre, especialmente un navío pirata!

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Lo siento! —protestó— ¿Podrías quitarte de encima para que pueda respirar, Tetra?

—¿Y para qué quieres respirar? —vociferó— ¡No te he dado autorización para hacerlo!

Así, lo que empezó siendo un elegante duelo de espadas terminó siendo un vulgar pleito a puño limpio, como generalmente acababan todas las riñas piratas. El resto de la tripulación suspiró con resignación, ya se lo esperaban. Poco a poco se fueron alejando de los dos rivales, que no hacían más que rodar por la cubierta, intentando romperse los dientes a golpes. Una vez que empezaban, nadie podía pararlos.

Ya se les había hecho costumbre. Link y Tetra eran, después de todo, como dos piezas talladas del mismo árbol. En parte, a Gonzo, el que siempre velaba por la salud de la Capitana, estaba complacido con la llegada de Link. Era una distracción muy saludable para la Señorita Tetra, le servía para liberar su estrés y gracias a eso, ahora les gritaba menos. Además, tener al novato cerca la ayudaba a no pensar tanto en todas aquellas cosas que la angustiaban, cosas del pasado que quedan siempre perennes en la parte más oscura de la memoria.

Lo que si le preocupaba enormemente, y le daba pena admitirlo, era que cuando la Capitana y el novato no se estaban matando a golpes, habían momentos mínimos, fugaces, casi inexistentes, en los que parecían llevarse muy bien. Quizás demasiado bien. Era algo que nunca había visto en la Capitana antes, se pasaba demasiado tiempo a solas contemplando el océano. Podría decirse que había comenzado a andar en las nubes. Pero intentar preguntarle qué pensaba en realidad, era un acto suicida.

Ya más de una vez, el pobre de Gonzo se había llevado una tremenda reprimenda por meterse en los asuntos de la Capitana. Solo había un pirata abordo al que la Señorita Tetra se abría de todo corazón desde que era una niña, Nudge. El problema era que hablar con Nudge no distaba mucho de hablar con una pared. El hombre era una tumba, hacerlo hablar era como pedirle a un tiburón que se hincara y rezara antes de devorar a algún marino.

Y bueno, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Si continuaba así, acabaría por darle la razón a Niko en creer algo tan tonto como que él, el Contramaestre Gonzo, estaba celoso de un camarón novato como Link. Sería inaudito, ¡una locura! A lo mejor la Capitana seguía un poco afectada por descubrir su verdadero linaje y verse enredada en todo ese asunto del Reino de Hyrule y el demonio Ganon. Si, tal vez solo se trataba de eso. Tal vez solo buscaba consuelo en el oleaje, esperando ver en el horizonte la tierra con la que se había obsesionado tanto: un nuevo continente, un nuevo Hyrule.

Gonzo agitó su cabeza y se dispuso a dejar a Link y la Señorita Tetra para que resolvieran su conflicto solos. Fue en el preciso instante en el que dio su primer paso, que el buque conocido como el Barón del Oriente se sacudió violentamente hacia delante. Todos y todo salieron disparados contra la proa; marinos, barriles, balas de cañón, los animales en la bodega. En fin, el cargamento entero con su Capitana incluida se estrelló sin más ni más contra la parte delantera de la embarcación.

—¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? —gritó ella, siendo la primera en recuperarse del golpe y ponerse de pie—. ¡Maestre Mako! ¡Quiero una respuesta en este instante!

El hombrecillo enano de las grandes gafas hizo lo que pudo para sobrellevar el mareo que le provocó el choque, y aunque todo le daba vueltas, hizo lo que la Capitana le ordenaba.

—Al principio pensé que habíamos golpeado un arrecife, Capitana. —explicó— Pero, ahora que me he fijado bien, parece que el barco se detuvo por sí solo. Como si repentinamente hubiéramos perdido el impulso del viento.

—¿El impulso del viento? —repitió pensativa.

Se abrió paso entre los marinos caídos y caminó hasta la punta de la proa. Ahí lo entendió. La brisa marina había dejado de acariciar su rostro, el viento no soplaba. Solo para estar segura, Tetra le dio un lengüetazo a la punta de su dedo índice y lo elevó sobre su cabeza.

—Qué me parta un rayo… ¡El viento nos ha dejado a la deriva! —exclamó.

—¡Pero el viento no deja de soplar solo porque sí! —reclamó Gonzo— ¡Y mucho menos así… tan de repente!

—Debo suponer que tú tienes una explicación mejor, ¿Gonzo? —le regañó.

El arrepentido hombre estuvo apunto de ofrecer una disculpa, cuando desde el mástil, el pirata con la posición más alta en el barco (técnicamente hablando) interrumpió su discusión para aclarar el panorama.

—¡Ahoy, Capitana! ¡Tierra a la vista!

Gritó Zuko, el ojeroso vigía de las espesas patillas, desde su puesto en el Nido de Cuervos. Sus palabras llegaron hasta Tetra y se le clavaron como una flecha. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo tierra a la vista? Su reacción tomó por sorpresa a los preocupados piratas que apenas se recuperaban de la sacudida del barco, entre ellos Link, que la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Hazme espacio allá arriba! —ordenó de pronto.

La temeraria Capitana empezó a correr hacia el poste más cercano y de un solo salto se sujetó con fuerza al mismo para comenzar a treparlo. Llegó hasta las escalas de cuerda y se encaramó en el trinquete de donde colgaba una de las velas menores para pasar a la escalera que la conduciría al palo mayor.

Zuko se movió a un lado para permitirle a su jefa el paso, mas ésta no hizo caso y lo empujó de todos modos. En un segundo, Tetra le arrebató su catalejo y pidió la dirección exacta del avistamiento.

—¡Veintidós grados al noroeste, Capitana! —le respondió en cuanto pudo.

Efectivamente, a lo lejos podía verse claramente una gran masa de tierra. Era tan extensa como el mar mismo, ni siquiera podía verse lo que había más allá de ella. Distinguió una cadena montañosa, y hasta un espeso bosque cubriendo su alrededor. Nunca había visto nada igual, al menos no en las islas que había visitado en todos sus años de pirata.

—¡Un mapa! —ordenó, bajando el catalejo—. ¡Mako, consígueme un mapamundi! ¡El más actualizado que tengas!

—¡A la orden, Señorita Tetra!

El hombrecillo de las gafas desapareció dentro de los camarotes y volvió unos cuantos minutos después con un pergamino debajo del brazo. Lo abrió y lo revisó una vez más antes de entregarlo, solo para estar seguro de que fuera el más reciente que tenía. Después se dirigió a Link y lo dejó caer en sus manos.

—Se útil y llévaselo a la Capitana, ¿quieres?

—¡Por supuesto, no hay problema!

Rápidamente y sin que nadie supiera cómo, sacó su confiable hookshot de una de las alforjas que llevaba en su cinturón, y disparó el gancho hacia lo alto del mástil, para inmediatamente subir impulsado por el complejo aparato.

—Hmm… Debo investigar como funciona ese artefacto… —murmuró Mako, acomodándose las gafas.

El joven Link aterrizó sin problemas al lado de la Capitana y el vigía. Zuko nunca lo dejaba subir con él al Nido de Cuervos, y por ello, estar allí le provocaba mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Guau! ¡Es increíble, puedo ver todo el océano desde aquí! —exclamó luego de haberle pasado el mapa a la chica.— Tetra, ¿me prestas el catalejo para ver el descubrimiento de Zuko?

—¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

—¡Anda! ¡Solo por un momento! —insistió enérgicamente.

—Qué No. ¡Ya, estate quieto! —lo regañó ella—. Pongan atención ustedes dos, ¿alguna vez habían visto una isla tan inmensa en este cuadrante?

—Ciertamente no hay ninguna cerca que tenga la misma forma, además, un trozo de tierra tan grande debería aparecer en el mapa….pero… —dijo Zuko.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Link—. ¡Oigan, ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando! ¡Déjenme echar un vistazo con el catalejo! ¿si?

—¡Ya dale su juguete al bebito! —ordenó Tetra, dándole un codazo a Zuko, quién no quería ni pensar en prestar su adorada herramienta de trabajo.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó entusiasmado el chico—. Pero Tetra… esto no es… una isla ni nada que yo haya visto antes…

—Exacto. —recalcó ella— Compañeros, ¡creo estamos apunto de hacer historia!

—Eso significa que… —susurró Link, asombrado.

Tetra enrolló el mapa nuevamente y se dirigió al resto de la tripulación.

—¡Así es! ¡El viento se ha detenido y un nuevo continente se alza en el horizonte! Esto solo puede significar una cosa, ¡al fin ha terminado nuestra búsqueda! Después de dos largos años, el viento nos ha guiado hasta esta misteriosa tierra. ¡Tiene que ser aquí! ¡Aquí es dónde debemos fundar el nuevo Reino de Hyrule!

—¡Si! ¡Lo hemos conseguido al fin! —gritaron y festejaron todos.

—¡Atención! ¡Quiero estas velas bien sujetadas, y el ancla en el fondo del mar! ¡Los esquifes deben estar listos para salir mañana a primera hora!

—¿Mañana, Señorita? —consultó Niko— ¿No quiere que salgamos de inmediato?

Tetra cruzó sus brazos y le devolvió una sonrisa. —¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¿Explorar un territorio desconocido con la noche a cuestas? ¡Podrían haber mil peligros esperándonos allí! ¡No señor, como Capitana es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mi tripulación!

—¡Es usted muy considerada, Señorita Tetra! —la aclamaron sus hombres.

—¡Es más! ¡Tómense el resto de la noche libre! —dijo Tetra— ¡Han trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Se lo merecen, todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Ya sé! Vamos a ayustar la braza mayor, ¡hay que celebrar este importante acontecimiento!

—¡Si, si, si! ¡Viva la Capitana Tetra! ¡Festejo Pirata toda la noche!

—¡Genial, Tetra! Ahora si-… ¿Tetra?

Link buscó a la Capitana a su lado, pero ésta ya no se encontraba allí. Para cuando consiguió encontrarla, la joven pirata ya había descendido del mástil. Vio a Tetra caminar entre los alegres tripulantes sin mucho ánimo, y sin decirle nada a nadie, se encerró en su camarote.

—¿Pero qué? —se preguntó el muchacho, sintiéndose más confundido que de costumbre—. ¿Es que no piensa celebrar con los demás? Zuko, ¿por qué ella –?

El vigía que ya se disponía a bajar para disfrutar de la noche con sus camaradas, lo miró brevemente y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé… Aunque, una vez escuché a Nudge mascullar mientras dormía. Creo que decía algo sobre la Señorita Tetra y lo que pasaría cuando el viento dejara de guiarnos. Supongo que ella en realidad no quería que este día llegara… ¿Pero y yo que sé? Nunca puedo enterarme de nada desde aquí arriba.

—¿Tetra no…? ¡Pero pensé que ese era su sueño! —exclamó, Link apretando los puños—. ¡Iré a hablar con ella!

—Jamás te dejará entrar en su camarote privado. —le advirtió Zuko.

—¡Eso no me importa!

—Bien… Allá tú…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Aquí está finalmente el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se aceptan opiniones, reclamos y sugerencias. Un agradecimiento especial a Pixelsaber y YamiMeza por sus amables comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. La Última Noche de Francachela

_**~Corazón de Pirata~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_ La Última Noche de Francachela

* * *

Entró en su camarote a oscuras, cosa que en realidad no era problema para ella. Prácticamente había nacido en esa pequeña alcoba, ya la conocía de memoria. Alcanzó su escritorio y de una gaveta sacó un paquete de fósforos. Con un simple ademán encendió el cerillo y le dio luz a una desgastada vela. Podría haberle dado más iluminación al lugar si hubiera encendido la lámpara de alcanfor que colgaba del techo, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía se lo impidió.

Estaría mejor con el tenue brillo de la vieja candela derretida. Con eso listo, la Capitana se dirigió hacia el pequeño sillón verde cerca de la puerta y contempló el retrato que colgaba sobre éste. Una mujer madura de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes la observaba. Sentada en su trono pirata, de porte audaz y elegante, esa era la única imagen que conservaba de ella. La Capitana original, su progenitora. La mejor pirata en surcar el Gran Océano y la peor madre también.

No es que no haya sido buena con su pequeña hija, pero nunca fue una mujer muy sentimental. Eran escasos los recuerdos que Tetra tenía de ella, no compartieron muchos tiernos momentos juntas, y sin embargo, eso no le molestaba. Estaba orgullosa de ser su hija, más por sus actos de valentía y perseverancia que por una cuestión de amor mutuo. De todas maneras nunca llegó a conocerla bien. Ella murió cuando Tetra era solo una niña, así que tampoco tuvieron tiempo de desarrollar ese lazo que todas las madres suelen tener con sus hijos.

Pese a eso, la joven pirata guardaba un cierto cariño hacia la Capitana original. Fue su madre la que la incitó a caminar en vez de gatear, la que le dijo que no habían imposibles si se combatía con entusiasmo y rudeza. Y aunque fue más una madre ausente que otra cosa, Tetra creció con la convicción de que ella era una heroína. La admiraba profundamente y anhelaba poder llegar a ser como ella algún día. Fue ambiciosa y decidida, tenía un sueño y luchó por él hasta el día de su muerte.

Entre las muchas posesiones materiales que le dejó al partir, no solo estaban su famoso barco y su leal tripulación, también le heredó el Amuleto Pirata. Esa piedra mágica que le permitía ver y comunicarse con quién quisiera sin importar la distancia. Era a través de ésta que la madre le hablaba a su hija de sus aventuras y más emocionantes experiencias. Recordaba quedarse dormida, escuchando acerca de los misterios del Gran Océano, de los triángulos sagrados, y por su puesto su favorita, la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo.

No fue mucho, pero era todo lo que llegó a conocer de eso que algunos más afortunados llaman "amor maternal". En fin, Tetra tampoco desarrolló un lado tan sentimentalista, así que pensar que le dolía no haber tenido una familia de verdad, era una tontería. Y aún si le doliera, de noche cuando sus más intrincados pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

Decidió bajar el cuadro de la pared y lo llevó consigo hasta su cama. Si tan solo su madre supiera todo por lo que había pasado. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que el gran tesoro que buscó toda su vida era nada más y nada menos que el antiguo Reino de Hyrule. Si pudiera contarle que eran descendientes de la Princesa del Destino, que siempre habían portado una parte de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría con ellas… Tanto que decir y tanto que callar; porque los muertos ––en su mayoría–– no hablan.

—Sé que te volviste pirata para cambiar el rumbo de tu vida… —dijo silenciosamente, con el retrato entre sus manos—. Siempre quisiste develar el misterio de nuestra familia, ése era el gran tesoro, y fui yo la que lo descubrió. En ese momento creí que perdería el sentido de mi vida, de seguir tus pasos y vivir tus sueños… Luego el Rey me encomendó una nueva misión, y yo tendría un propósito otra vez, pero ahora… ¿Qué haré cuando Hyrule se alce en tierra de nuevo? ¿Tendré que dejar de ser lo que soy para hacerme cargo del reino? ¿Fue siempre mi destino… ser Princesa?

Dentro todo estaba en silencio, aunque no por completo. Podía oírse el crujir de la madera y el rechinar de las tablas, desplazándose con el balanceo del agua. Y desde afuera le llegaban las voces de sus camaradas, amortiguadas por los muros que los separaban de ella. Se escuchaba el débil sonido de la música que tocaban; acompañados de una guitarra con las cuerdas reventadas, una flauta desafinada, un viejo acordeón y un tambor remachado.

Nunca fueron buenos músicos. Tetra solo podía suponer que su tripulación solía vivir de sus interpretaciones callejeras antes de unirse a su madre. Fueron despreciados por su público, pero como piratas, el único oyente es la mar y éste siempre se deleita con las canciones de los marinos, sin importar lo malas que puedan ser. Todos pueden ser grandes artistas abordo de un navío pirata; el intrépido, el ladrón y hasta el cobarde. No hay diferencia para los que han visto el mundo en todo su esplendor, y eso es desde la proa de un barco.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al identificar la voz de Senza, ese pobre diablo enamorado que no perdía oportunidad para cantarle a esa dama que dejó ya hace más de treinta años en algún puerto lejano. A decir verdad, Tetra no conocía bien esa historia y tampoco pretendía indagar mucho en el asunto. Solo sabía que cada marino tenía su propia inspiración para cambiar tierra por mar, y la de Senza era esa, un amor no correspondido.

_¡Solo esta humilde petición_

_De un hombre para un dios,_

_Dame alas para cruzar el océano,_

_Para llegar a ella_

_Para nunca decir adiós…!_

Noches de música desafinada y canciones de amor y despecho bajo las estrellas, con una buena taza de café o ron añejo… Ese era uno de los simples placeres de la vida de un pirata, y quizá una de las cosas que la joven Capitana llegaría a extrañar más. Porque temía y sabía, que su deber era para con Hyrule y no con el océano.

De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose la sobresaltó, y por instinto tomó el objeto más cercano y con fuerza lo lanzó hacia la fuente de los mismos. No estaba esperando a nadie, y no se suponía tampoco que alguno de sus hombres tuviera el atrevimiento de entrar en su camarote privado sin permiso.

—¿Pero qué–? ¡Auch! —se quejó Link, saliendo de las sombras—. ¿Acaso me lanzaste un retrato? ¡No crees que me has lastimado suficiente por hoy, mujer!

—¿Te pedí que vinieras? ¡No! ¡Lo tienes bien merecido por fisgón! ¡Ahora vete!

—¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar porqué estoy aquí? —le reclamó ofendido— ¡Solo quería hacerte una inofensiva pregunta! Además, no puedes dejarme escuchar otra de las canciones de Senza, ¡ten piedad de mis oídos!

Ante esto la pirata rió, olvidando el motivo de su enojo. —Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, anda pasa, ¡refúgiate!

El muchacho hizo lo indicado, pero antes se agachó para levantar el retrato con el que su Capitana le había golpeado la cabeza. No mostró mucho interés en el viejo cuadro por el momento. Estaba más preocupado por el chichón que no tardaría en salir de su frente, y frotándola suavemente, se acercó a Tetra.

—Parece que otra vez te rompí el cráneo, —dijo ella— lo siento. Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre. ¿Quieres que te consiga hielo? Solo espero que el congelador de Mako esté reparado, la última vez se le hizo una fuga y casi lo mato. ¡Por un segundo pensé que el barco estaba haciendo agua!

—Nah… Es solo otra contusión menor, ya pasará.

La Capitana se levantó de su cama para recibir al chico, formándose en sus labios esa típica sonrisa descarada que la caracterizaba. —Así que, ¿tenías una pregunta para mí? Espero que no tenga que ver con mi ausencia voluntaria en la parranda que tienen ustedes allá arriba.

Link se congeló en el lugar y la miró nervioso. —Umm… No… Si… Bueno es que, —tartamudeó— Te noté algo desalentada, aunque el descubrimiento era algo con lo que todos soñábamos, tú solo… ¿te preocupa algo?

Tetra se mostró visiblemente molesta al escuchar justamente lo que no quería oír. Sin embargo, suspiró para bajar su ansiedad y decidió que lo mejor sería sacarse esa espina del pecho.

—¡Pero cómo eres necio, grumete! ¡Invades mi habitación para interrogarme, debo decir que eso es…! Muy valiente de tu parte… —volvió a tomar aire en un intento por controlar su carácter—. Está bien, te recompensaré por ese chichón que te causé. Ven, toma asiento.

Lo guió hasta el sillón de la entrada y allí Link se sentó educadamente con la espalda recta y los pies en el suelo. Mientras que Tetra se dejó caer como quiso, recostándose en el apoyabrazos y cruzando las piernas sobre los cojines. No era la primera vez que el chico era invitado a charlar con la Capitana en su alcoba, de hecho era el único afortunado en toda la tripulación que podía cruzar el umbral del camarote de la Señorita Tetra y salir solo con una pequeña contusión, dependiendo del humor de la joven.

Ese trato especial podía deberse al fuerte lazo de amistad y rivalidad que mantenían. Luego de todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos, la Capitana lo reconoció como un oponente digno y alguien de suma confianza. Y desde el punto de vista de Tetra, podía deberse también a la admiración secreta que siempre mantuvo por el legendario Héroe de Hyrule. Desde que vio a Link portando la Espada Maestra aquella noche en la Fortaleza Prohibida, supo que el muchacho tenía ese algo que la deleitaba tanto al escuchar las leyendas antiguas.

—Dime una cosa, —empezó Tetra— ¿tu abuela nunca te contó la historia del primer ser humano en volar?

—No que yo recuerde… ¿pero y eso que tiene que ver? —le comentó confundido.

La pirata alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. —Dos años en este barco y aún no entiendes que los piratas nos explicamos mejor apoyándonos en cuentos e historias. Tu falta de atención me enferma, ¿siempre has sido así?

—B-bueno…

—¡No! No contestes, puedo imaginarlo. —le regañó, desviando la mirada—. Como sea, más te vale que me prestes atención ahora, porque no a cualquiera le diría lo que estoy apunto de contarte.

Link se limitó a asentir, ofreciéndole una mirada seria.

—Pues… Se dice que hace mucho, un chico y su padre vivían atrapados en una isla por causa de un rey ambicioso y controlador. Como en ese entonces los humanos no habían domado el mar, no había forma de escapar, así que el padre fabricó unas alas para él y su hijo. Antes de partir, el hombre le advirtió al chico que no volara tan bajo como para tocar el océano, ni tan alto como para alcanzar el sol, porque sus alas no resistirían la humedad ni el calor.

Pero cuando su hijo se encontró libre, volando entre las nubes, se entusiasmó demasiado y olvidó la advertencia. Se impulsó tan alto como pudo y esa pasión lo llevó hasta el sol. ¿Y qué crees que pasó después? Lógicamente, sus alas se incendiaron y el muchacho cayó al océano. Su padre nunca lo volvió a ver…

—Vaya… Definitivamente no es como los cuentos que solía contarme mi abuela, ¡éste no tiene un final feliz! —dijo Link.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Los finales felices no te enseñan nada sobre el mundo real! —afirmó la Capitana—. Existe otra versión en la que en vez de alas, el padre inventa las primeras velas de la antigüedad, y zarpa junto a su hijo. Sin embargo, la historia termina igual. El chico navegó cegado por la pasión que le causaba y naufragó. En ese sentido… no he podido dejar de compararme con él…

Link la observó confundido. —Pero Tetra… Tú eres una Capitana asombrosa, ¡dudo que alguna vez hayas naufragado o que llegues a hacerlo siquiera…!

—Me halagas. —le guiñó ella—, Pero no me refiero a eso. ¿Sabes quién es la persona que aparece en el retrato que sujetas? Es mi madre.

—Oh…

El chico sostuvo el cuadro con más cuidado entonces y lo observó mejor. Indudablemente, había un cierto parecido entre la dama posando en éste y Tetra. —Era muy bonita. —dijo él con un débil rubor en sus mejillas.

—Si. Y también era audaz, fuerte, intrépida… Tenía todas la cualidades de un Capitán pirata respetable y aún así murió, ¡como lo hacen todos! Fue asesinada por uno de los miserables que solían habitar la Fortaleza Prohibida. Esos infelices atacaron su barco sin explicación alguna y ahora comprendo el porqué.

Tetra cruzó sus brazos, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran fríos y carentes de expresión. Link se sintió intimidado, incluso sintió algo de temor, pero también lástima por ella.

—Ganondorf. Ese maldito buscaba el fragmento de la Trifuerza que mi madre había heredado, y como no pudo obtenerlo en esa ocasión, continuó buscando y secuestrando chicas en un intento desesperado por encontrar a Zelda… Por hallarme a mí…

—Ya veo… —suspiró Link.

—¿Qué más da? Ese miserable al fin se encuentra dónde pertenece, ¡espero que se pudra en su fría y húmeda tumba! —exclamó la pirata, apretando sus dientes con desdén—. En fin el punto es, que al dejarme su barco y su tripulación, mi madre actuó como el padre del cuento. Ella me dio alas para volar y desde entonces esa ha sido mi pasión. Pero conforme nos acercamos a tierra, a lo que puede ser el Nuevo Hyrule, siento como si me estuviera lanzando al sol. ¡Cada vez hace más calor, y sé que el fuego no tardará en consumirme, pero tampoco quiero detenerme…!

—Yo soy una pirata. Siempre lo he sido… y no quiero dejar de serlo. —Tetra se tornó hacia él, devolviéndole una mirada suplicante—. Link, dime, ¿acaso terminaré por caer y ahogarme también?

El muchacho apretó los labios. Siempre sospechó que algo estaba alterando el ánimo de Tetra, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera tratarse de un conflicto semejante. Deseó que su abuela, el Rey de los Leones Rojos o el Capitán Linebeck estuvieran allí, ellos eran bastante viejos y experimentados, sabrían que sería lo correcto para aconsejar a Tetra en ese momento. Aunque por más que él lo quisiera, nadie llegaría a ayudarlo. Solo él podía hacerlo, Tetra debía tenerle mucha confianza para haberse atrevido a confesarle aquello y ahora esperaba su retribución a cambio. ¿Cómo confortarla? ¿Qué podía decir? Se mantuvo en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, rogándole a las Diosas por algo de sabiduría, y acudiendo mentalmente a su viejo amigo, el Rey Daphnes.

Entonces recordó.

—Tetra, nunca es fácil enfrentarse a una contrariedad. Sabes, yo también me sentí así cuando decidí dejar la Isla Outset para irme contigo. Antes de eso, al empezar mi viaje, lo único que quise era encontrar a Aryll y volver a casa. Luego las cosas se salieron de control, me encontré solo en el Gran Océano cuando nunca me había aventurado más allá de la playa, y para empeorar las cosas, todos esperaban que yo fuera un salvador o algo parecido. Tuve miedo, pero conforme avanzaba, sentía más ganas de seguir la aventura. Continuar explorando y viajando se volvió como una adicción, algo que quería hacer por el resto de mis días.

Aún así, cuando derrotamos a Ganondorf y regresé a Outset con mi hermana, volví a sentir esa necesidad de quedarme con ella. Y por otro lado, tú también estabas ahí, ofreciéndome un lugar en tu tripulación, mostrándome el camino hacia el horizonte, hacia lo desconocido. Pensé que mi corazón se partiría en dos, fue una decisión muy dura. Tener que abandonar la vida a la que siempre estuviste acostumbrado, dejar atrás todo lo que atesoras y a todos los que amas… Es espantoso. ¿Pero sabes? El cambio es bueno. No siempre lo que queremos es lo que nos ayudará a crecer como personas.

Tetra, el destino te trajo a Outset esa mañana por una razón. Ya viste todo lo que sucedió a partir de eso. Si, quedaste colgada de un árbol y se te rasgó la camisa, pero ¡Hey! ¡Fuimos los protagonistas de una historia increíble! ¿No crees que el viento nos condujo hasta aquí porque quizás nos espera algo aún más grande en esa nueva tierra? ¿No piensas que es emocionante?

—Tetra, —concluyó Link, tomando la mano de la pirata—. Si acaso se queman tus alas y caes… No te ahogarás. Porque sabes nadar, tienes todo lo necesario para salir adelante. Y además me tienes a mí y a los muchachos. Si algo malo llega a pasar, nosotros te llevaremos hasta la costa, como tú siempre lo has hecho con nosotros. Siempre nos has conducido a puerto sanos y salvos. Debes tenernos algo de fe, como la hemos tenido en ti todo este tiempo. ¡Eres nuestra Capitana, la mejor que existe! ¿Vas a permitir que la vida te lo quite solo porque tienes miedo?

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! —se levantó ella de repente, furiosa y decidida—. ¡Y a mí nadie me dice qué hacer! ¡Ni siquiera la vi…! Oh…

Y entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Si! ¡Comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estaba la Tetra que conozco! —exclamó Link, saltando alegremente del sillón también.

De un momento a otro la pirata le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, casi tumbando al sorprendido joven en el acto.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

—¡Eso tienes por insinuar que soy una miedosa! —vociferó la Capitana.

E igual que con el inesperado puñetazo, haló al chico del brazo y lo acercó hasta ella, envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo. Él se quedó completamente en blanco. Nunca en la vida había recibido semejante muestra de afecto de parte de Tetra. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que alguna vez hubiera compartido algo igual con alguien de su tripulación, que llevaban más años junto a ella que él.

—Gracias por sacarme de esa terrible duda, Link. —susurró la pirata calladamente—. Un poco más, y me hubiera ahogado en mí misma… Jura que te quedarás a mi lado en caso de que vuelva a caer en ese abismo. No importa que tan asombrosa, valiente y genial sea… Ahora sé que tengo ciertas debilidades…

—Todos las tenemos, Tetra. —dijo— Por eso debemos mantenernos unidos. Yo siempre estaré cerca, sin importar nada. Puedes estar segura de eso.

Le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Fue extraño, una sensación peculiar invadió al muchacho en ese instante, como si no quisiera que ese momento se terminara nunca. Estaba feliz con esa chica mandona y presumida. Sintió mariposas en el estómago al admitirse esto a sí mismo. Ojalá hubiera podido prolongar más ese abrazo.

Sin embargo, así como vino, así se fue. Tetra lo apartó de su lado con brusquedad, regresando a su pose habitual de brazos cruzados. Y antes de articular alguna palabra, se forzó a aclararse la garganta.

—Ahem… ¡Buena charla, novato! T-tienes el don de la palabra.

—Si ehm… —balbuceó Link, llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca. Se giró para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y prosiguió, —¡Cuando quiera, Capitana!

—Si. Lo tendré en cuenta…

El silencio cayó como un yunque sobre ellos, y la situación se tornó tan incómoda que hasta respirar normalmente les resultaba difícil. Pasaron los segundos, pasaron los minutos, hasta que uno de los dos se atrevió a romper con esa tensión.

—Uh… ¿Qué tal si nos unimos a los muchachos arriba? —sugirió el chico de pronto.

—¡Excelente idea! Estaba apunto de sugerir lo mismo, ¡je, je! Je…

—Je, je… Si…

_**~x~x~x~x~**_

En la cubierta podía verse a la curiosa banda de piratas, sentados alrededor de un barril lleno de desperdicios, al que le encendieron fuego cuando la temperatura de aquella noche comenzó a bajar. Niko tocaba su flauta, ocupando una caja de madera como asiento. Gonzo se encontraba a su lado, con la espalda doblada y su rostro hundido entre sus puños. No paraba de suspirar.

Mako se concentraba en la percusión de su tambor remachado, siguiendo el ritmo de los acordes producidos por la pequeña guitarra del melancólico Nudge. Arriba, enredado en las escalas, Zuko extendía y encogía su acordeón, mientras que abajo Senza entonaba una triste canción con su profunda voz. La música acabó con una larga nota sostenida, concluida en silencio.

Todos soltaron un profundo suspiro.

—Y… ¿Qué creen que nos espere allá, en ese territorio inexplorado? —murmuró Niko.

—Bestias salvajes y mucha humedad. —contestó Mako—, El clima aquí es muy misterioso, de todos modos, la verdad es que no podemos estar seguros.

—Podría estar infestada de caníbales… —dijo Zuko.

—O tal vez esté completamente desierta. —agregó Nudge—. Cuando menos espero que encontremos algún tesoro enterrado. No quisiera irme con las manos vacías.

—Tesoro o no, la Señorita Tetra no se retirará de allí. —explicó Senza—. Debe cerciorarse de que ese sea el lugar correcto para fundar ese reino al que llaman Hyrule. Si es así, tendremos que quedarnos con ella y ayudarla con lo que podamos.

—¿Una vida en tierra? Eso no suena como a la Señorita Tetra.

—¿Y tú qué tanto suspiras, Gonzo? —preguntó Mako con curiosidad.

—¡Nada! ¡Los hombres de verdad no suspiran! —bufó él—, Es solo que ese plan me parece ridículo. La Capitana no es capaz de quedarse en tierra por más de una semana, ¡ustedes ya la conocen! Además, ¿por qué es tan importante ese lugar, _Hyrulo_, o lo que sea? ¡Jamás habíamos oído hablar de eso antes, y ahora es lo único en lo que la Señorita Tetra piensa!

—Bueno, ella resultó ser una Princesa, ¿así que por qué no habría de importarle? La antigua Capitana se hubiera comportado igual de haber vivido para verlo…

—¿Y tú qué sabes, Niko? —se quejó Gonzo de nuevo—. ¡A lo mejor no es eso lo que la Capitana hubiera querido! Si a la Señorita Tetra le apasiona tanto su querido reino, ¿entonces por qué no está aquí celebrando con nosotros, eh?

—Se ha quedado toda la noche en su camarote con ese chico, Link. —dijo Zuko—, Que extraño… Podría jurar que lo echaría fuera desde que la siguió adentro, pero no fue así. Les digo, desde que nos dejó a cargo de esa chiquilla, Aryll, para irse con él, la Capitana ha cambiado bastante. Si no la conociera bien, diría que ella y ese muchacho se traen algo sospechoso.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Te quieres callar?!

—Calma, Gonzo. No hay razón para molestarse, nada más estamos atando cabos y armando conclusiones. No podemos comprobar nada de esto. —habló Mako— Aunque debo admitirlo, Link tiene madera de guerrero. Cada día, a la Capitana le cuesta más trabajo vencerlo, el muchacho tiene mucha habilidad con la espada. Y no suelo decir esto a menudo, pero con la habilidad de ese chico y la inteligencia de la Señorita Tetra… si los dos se casaran y tuvieran un hijo… ¡Ese _**sí**_ que sería el mejor pirata del mundo! ¡Sí señor!

—¡BAH! ¡Pamplinas! —gruñó el otro, dándoles la espalda a todos.

—¡Tranquilízate, hombre! —se carcajeó Senza junto a los demás piratas—. Mako solo está tomándote el pelo, no lo dice en serio.

—¡Si Gonzo! —rió Niko—, ¡No tienes que ponerte tan celoso!

—¡Qué yo no estoy celoso, idiotas! —refunfuñó—, ¡Váyanse al cuerno! ¡No me interesa lo que haga la Señorita Tetra con su vida!

—¿Ah, si? —se escuchó la voz de la joven pirata a sus espaldas—. Y yo que venía a pasarla bien con ustedes. ¿A alguien más le importa un cuerno lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida?

A Gonzo se le fue el color de la cara por completo, quedó tan pálido como un fantasma. No pudo hacer más que tragar saliva y voltearse lentamente para encarar a Tetra, por más avergonzado que se sintiera. Con un temblor constante en las manos y en los ojos, se encontró con la expresión molesta de la muchacha. Estaba a punto del desmayo.

—S-se… S-señorita Tetra… yo… ¡N-no era enserio!

—Déjalo. —ordenó ella—, No estoy de humor para bromas. ¡A ver, perros inútiles! ¡¿Será que hay algo en su miserable bodega que valga la pena beber?!

Les guiñó el ojo a todos y sonrió pícaramente, —¡Porque me vendría bien un buen trago!

Inmediatamente, dejaron sus caras de susto, y toda la tripulación se puso en pie, arrojando sus instrumentos al aire.

—¡Viva! —exclamaron—, ¡La Capitana va a celebrar con nosotros!

Se sirvieron solo lo mejor de la bodega de reserva en el barco, y bebieron a gusto y sin medida. Si alguna vez hubo Leche Château abordo, ésta se agotó más rápido que el agua en temporada de sequía. Volvieron la música y los cantares piratas, sería una noche inolvidable, incluso para el joven Link que ya se sentía parte de la tripulación, y el deprimido Gonzo que olvidó sus preocupaciones apenas Tetra se les unió.

—Voy a necesitar que me prometan algo… —les comentó su Capitana, mientras Niko les servía su decimoquinta ronda—, Mañana cuando nos encontremos en tierra, harán solo lo que yo les diga. ¡Nada de andarse aventurando solos como si fueran lobos de mar! No quiero tener que andarlos buscando, ¡¿entendido?! Además… No soportaría que algo malo les pasara…

—¡Hora del Juramento Pirata! —declaró Mako, apenas Tetra guardó silencio, y abrió el libro que siempre traía consigo.

Los demás dejaron sus asientos y le siguieron la corriente, para sorpresa de su Capitana que aún no entendía bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No era algo que hubieran hecho en su tiempo de mandato, quizá durante el de su madre, pero no podía estar segura.

—Según lo que estipula el contrato firmado hace ya más de veintisiete años, bajo el cargo de la Capitana Dazel Nohansen la Poderosa, nosotros su tripulación juramos solemnemente, ahora a su heredera, la Capitana Tetra Relámpago del Gran Océano, lo siguiente:

~Cuando bebamos, lo haremos juntos. ¡Nunca solos!

—¡Todos para uno, y uno para todos! —respondieron los demás.

~Y cuando cantemos, lo haremos juntos. ¡Nunca solos!

—¡Todos para uno, y uno para todos!

~Y cuando luchemos, lo haremos juntos. ¡Nunca solos!

—¡Todos para uno, y uno para todos!

~Y si llegásemos a caer alguna vez… ¡Pues caeremos juntos! ¡Nunca solos!

—¡Todos para uno, y uno para todos!

—¡Oigan, bobos! —clamó Tetra, sonriendo como nunca en la vida—. ¡Me enorgullecen!

Volteó hacia Link, quién no supo que hacer durante el juramento y prefirió quedarse callado todo el tiempo. —¿Y tú, camarada Link? ¿Qué dices, estás con nosotros?

El rostro del muchacho se llenó de alegría y entusiasmo. Encantado de ser tomado en cuenta seriamente, desenvainó su espada y la alzó tan alto como pudo.

—¡Todos para uno, y uno para todos! —respondió decidido.

—¡Así me gusta! —dijo ella. Fijó sus ojos en el horizonte, allá dónde descansaba el nuevo continente y se llenó los pulmones con la brisa salada.

_No importa lo que pase mañana… __Mi barco es mi único gran tesoro, ¡no me gobernará nadie más que la libertad!_

_La fuerza del viento es nuestra ley, nuestro hogar es el mar…_

—¡Somos piratas, nada ni nadie nos puede hacer cambiar…!

—¡Aye, Aye, Capitana! —se unieron sus hombres en coro.


	4. Se Mezclan la Sangre y la Tierra

_**~Corazón de Pirata~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_ Se Mezclan la Sangre y la Tierra

* * *

Apenas apareció el primer destello dorado en los cielos azul rosados del amanecer, pudo escucharse en la inmensidad del océano que en aquel solitario buque pirata, flotando perezosamente sobre las olas, comenzó a haber movimiento. La Capitana Tetra subió a cubierta, fresca y lista para hacer una incursión a lo desconocido, a pesar de haber pasado la noche entera en vela y parranda. Nada podía detenerla cuando había una aventura de por medio, mucho menos el sueño y el frío de la madrugada.

Se paseó erguida y analítica, dejando sus ojos caer en los cuerpos de sus marinos, que reposaban en el suelo como si fuera domingo por la mañana. Aquello era una sinfonía de ronquidos de todos los tipos; graves, estridentes, y chillones por doquier. Todos los ejemplares masculinos a bordo dormían plácidamente, acurrucados en las esquinas o contra el barandal. Algunos se tapaban con una harapienta lona, mientras que los más pequeños se ingeniaron un saco de dormir con un costal de papas.

Demás está decir que a la Señorita Tetra le disgustó encontrarse con semejante demostración de holgazanería. Y como ella no era de los que escatimaban en tiempo y esfuerzo, se tomó la molestia de caminar hasta la popa y traer desde ahí un par de cubetas llenas de agua fría y mugrienta (las mismas que se utilizaban para trapear el barco). Y sin la más mínima consideración o muestra de humanidad, se las aventó en la cara. Santo remedio. En un tiempo récord de dos punto cinco segundos, todos los marinos salieron disparados a lavarse la cara, y a desayunarse cualquier pedazo de pan duro que pudieran encontrar en el comedor.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron, los piratas se alinearon en formación del más alto al más bajo, delante del palo mayor. Con Nudge, el pirata de los ojos nostálgicos y de pañuelo amarillo encabezando la fila, y Mako el regordete pequeñín, en el último puesto. Todos adquirieron una posición firme, con la barbilla en alto, en cuanto su Capitana avanzó hasta ellos con la intención de llevar a cabo la inspección matutina de rutina.

—¡Buen día, bebés dormilones! —les saludó con rudeza—, ¿Descansaron bien anoche?

—¡Si, Señorita! ¡Gracias por preguntar! —exclamaron todos vigorosamente, con excepción de uno.

Link cabeceaba con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando escapar de vez en cuando un débil bostezo. Y si creía que Tetra iba a pasar eso por alto, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Marchando hasta quedar de frente al somnoliento muchacho, la Capitana cogió el cuello de su camisa malhumoradamente y lo jaló hacia ella. El pobre perdió el equilibrio por lo abrupto del jalón y quedó suspendido a pocos milímetros del suelo, sostenido solo por la fuerza del agarre de la pirata.

—Dije… —siseó Tetra entre dientes—, ¿¡DESCANSARON BIEN?!

—¡S-si, C-capitana! —chilló Link inmediatamente—, ¡Es solo que aún me cuesta trabajo despabilarme, Señorita!

—¿Así?

Dicho esto, la rubia lo clavó en el suelo y sin advertencia alguna, le volteó la cara con una estremecedora cachetada. El resto de la tripulación contempló la escena nerviosamente en silencio, sintiendo como una gota de sudor les bajaba a todos por la frente.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió Tetra segundos después.

—Si, Capitana. Mucho mejor… —dijo, sobándose la enrojecida mejilla. Sus compañeros soltaron una risilla burlona.

—¡A callar! —ordenó su joven líder—, ¡No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo! Éste es un día memorable para todos nosotros, ¡vamos a hacer historia! ¡Trascenderemos como los mejores piratas que hayan vivido! ¡Los niños de generaciones futuras tendrán que leer sobre nosotros en la escuela! Así que, ¿qué les parece si les damos algo que valga la pena estudiar? ¡Quiero ver actos de gran valor, lealtad y tenacidad, sin importar lo que nos encontremos allá! No esperaría menos de ustedes. —musitó con orgullo.

—C-capitana… —sollozaban conmovidos— ¡No la defraudaremos!

Ella asintió y les dedicó una sonrisa complacida. —Eso. ¡Ahora, bien! ¡Carguen los esquifes con provisiones y armas! Nos aproximaremos a la costa con sigilo y dedicaremos los primeros tres días a misiones de exploración y reconocimiento. Nuestra prioridad será encontrar señales de civilización, asentamientos humanos, y demás. ¿Me expliqué bien?

—¡Fuerte y claro, Capitana! —exclamó la tripulación.

—¡Excelente! ¡Rompan filas, y muévanse!

Enseguida todos se dispersaron, organizados por Gonzo para cumplir sus tareas lo más rápido y eficientemente posible. Los más fuertes bajaron a las bodegas por cargamentos de agua, carne seca, frutas y por supuesto, el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Así mismo, Niko y Zuko se concentraron en liberar los esquifes y ponerlos en el agua con ayuda de Link y las direcciones de Mako.

Las preparaciones se completaron sin atraso alguno, y muy pronto la tripulación se encontró abandonando el magnífico Barón del Oriente, para descender a los pequeños botes de remos. La enorme embarcación pirata se dejó anclada a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. La última en bajar fue Tetra y fue recibida por Link, quién navegaba orgulloso su velero carmesí, anteriormente El Rey de los Leones Rojos.

—Cuidado al bajar, Capitana. —dijo el muchacho, ofreciéndole la mano caballerosamente.

—Ajá… —murmuró ella, ignorando el amable gesto de cortesía. Y se dejó caer con destreza en la pequeña barca—. Vaya, no creí que fueras a llevar esta pintoresca canoa.

—No es una canoa, Tetra. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Es un bote de vela! —la corrigió Link— ¡Ten más respeto! ¡Te puede oír!

—Eso era antes. Ahora no es más que una vieja canoa. —cruzó sus brazos— Como sea, encabezarás la flota. ¡Vamos, llévame a la costa! ¿Esperas una invitación o qué?

Link suspiró con desgano. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a la terquedad de esa chica, pero aún habían ciertos momentos en los que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas con esa actitud tan intransigente. Aún así, sabía que era pura pantalla. Ya lo había deducido hace bastante, con cada día que pasaba a bordo del Barón. Tetra debió haber tenido que luchar para formarse una reputación temida y respetable, como la de un verdadero Capitán Pirata o como la de su madre. Seguro que no le fue nada fácil; solo imaginar a una niña obligándose a sí misma a ser superior a un montón de hombres más experimentados y fuertes que ella le daba a Link la paciencia para soportarla, y la admiración para respetarla.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló, para mirarla amigablemente. —De acuerdo, ¡a la orden Capitana!

—¿Huh? ¿Y ahora por qué estás tan feliz? —le preguntó Tetra de pronto, observándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Es qué tengo algo en la cara, o qué? Esa sonrisa me pone nerviosa.

—¿Yo? —dijo él señalándose el pecho—, ¿Yo estaba sonriendo? Vaya, que extraño… Fue completamente involuntario.

—¡Qué raro eres! —declaró, regresando la vista al frente.

La discusión no pasó a más y continuaron navegando en silencio. Muy de cerca los seguían tres esquifes en los que el resto de la tripulación se había distribuido en parejas, todos avanzando con ayuda de sus remos. El mar estaba tranquilo esa mañana. Las olas los impulsaban con suavidad y el sol que ya se alzaba en lo alto comenzaba a calentar sus cuerpos, dándoles una sensación placentera en sus cansados hombros.

Ya cerca de su destino, los esperaba una playa virgen de arenas blancas, dónde la marea acariciaba la tierra delicadamente. La vegetación, espesa y salvaje cubría el terreno más adentro, y no había ni un alma a la vista. Los botes encallaron sin problema, fue un desembarco de ensueño. Es decir, un muy buen augurio para los piratas.

Zambulleron sus pies en el agua para empujar los esquifes en busca de un terreno más firme. La espuma del mar les cosquilleó los tobillos, estaba fría, pero era una maravilla.

—Sientan esa arena, muchachos… —suspiró Senza, hundiendo sus dedos en ella—. Respiren esa brisa salada, ¡es una delicia!

—Este sitio es paradisíaco. Eso no puedo negarlo. —se dijo Zuko—, Puede que hasta me guste.

—¡El último en llegar hasta la otra punta de la playa es un huevo podrido! —gritaba Niko, dando brincos y saltos por ahí.

Fue mucha la emoción que demostraron los miembros de su tripulación, y sin embargo Tetra, una vez que pisó tierra, perdió la sonrisa que antes iluminaba su rostro. No sabía si era que todo le parecía demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, o si la duda la invadía de nuevo. Algo la molestaba, sentía una presencia misteriosa, una fuerza que chocaba contra la suya, como si algo bajo sus pies quisiera hundirla con él. Pensó en Ganon. No, no podía ser eso.

—¿Todo en orden por ahí? —escuchó a Link preguntar—. Tetra, ¿estás allí?

—Eso fue más bizarro que las canciones de Senza… —dijo ella, sosteniéndose la frente ligeramente. Había dejado de percibir aquella estremecedora presencia—, ¡No me digas que no pudiste sentirlo! Podría jurar que presentí algo… y no precisamente bueno…

—A decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro… Sabes que no soy tan sensible como tú para esas cosas. —se disculpó—, A lo mejor es solo tensión.

Tetra lo miró con más tranquilidad. —Tal vez… Por cierto, lamento la bofetada de hace rato. Normalmente hubiera hecho que te sumergieran en el mar para quitarte el sueño. Supongo que si, estoy algo tensa, y tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con el primer torpe que vea… Generalmente, ése suele ser Niko.

Terminó la oración encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios. Tan solo imaginarse correteando al pobre Niko la ponía de buen humor, cosa que se hizo bastante obvia para Link.

—Descuida. Solo me dolieron todas las muelas y la mitad de la cara. De seguro se me inflamará la mejilla, y posiblemente me vea como un Bokoblin dentro de poco. Aparte de eso, no hay nada que perdonar. Aunque tengo que admitir, ¡de veras me quitaste el sueño!

—No fue nada.

Sacaron su equipaje del velero para unirse a los demás en la tarea de descargar e instalar un campamento base en la playa. Justo estaban en ello cuando la Capitana volvió a dirigirle la palabra al chico.

—Dime… ¿Crees que éste sea el lugar correcto?

—No lo sé. Pensé que tú sabrías eso en cuanto pisaras tierra.

—¡Exacto, eso era lo que yo creía!

—¿Y bien?

—No sé…

—¡Tetra!

Link suspiró derrotado. Antes todo parecía tan claro para su Capitana, no necesitaba respuestas de nadie. Ella forjaba su propio camino, a veces parecía que no le importaba el curso que llevaran, siempre se las ingeniaba para sacar provecho del destino al que arribaban. Ahora era como si estuviera siempre perdida en un banco de niebla, y que navegaba a ciegas esperando no estrellarse. Link quisiera poder expresarle su preocupación, pero ya podía imaginarse como reaccionaría Tetra. Lo negaría o simplemente lo ignoraría para evitar enfrentarse al hecho de que tenía miedo. De que a pesar de haberlo discutido un poco con él, seguía insegura.

—¡Cómo sea! —exclamó cruzando sus brazos y bajando la mirada—. Tanto mejor si éste no es el lugar. Podremos seguir navegando…

—Tetra… Oye, no creo que a la gente del Gran Océano le agrade escuchar eso… —musitó el chico preocupado—, El Alcalde de la Isla Windfall ha estado financiando nuestro viaje por dos años y aún no hemos dado con la tierra que les prometimos. ¡No podemos seguir viviendo como nos plazca a expensas del bolsillo de esas personas! ¡Tú prometiste que–!

—¡Y dale con lo de mis promesas! —se quejó la Capitana lazando sus ojos al cielo—. ¿Quién confía en un pirata, eh? No es mi culpa que–…

—¡Te lo advierto! —desafió Link, dando un paso al frente—. ¡No quieras pasarte de lista! ¡No olvides quién eres en realidad!

Juntó los ojos al sentir el dedo del muchacho señalándola, casi tocando la punta de su nariz. ¡Qué atrevimiento! Dirigirse así hacia su superior, ¿quién se creía que era ese grumete? Solo porque el título de Héroe del Viento lo precedía ya se sentía invencible.

Tetra apartó el dedo acusador del chico con un manotazo y gruñó. Odiaba cuando le echaban en cara la verdad, odiaba sobre todo cuando la hacían recordar que era Zelda, la Princesa de Hyrule. Quién era ella en realidad, ¿la Pirata Tetra o esa dichosa princesa? Si tan solo pudiera tener eso claro no tendría porqué sentir que había perdido el norte.

—¡Ya, ya! —le respondió alzando las manos—, ¡No estoy aprovechándome de nadie! La Capitana Tetra cumple siempre con su palabra, ¡qué me corten la lengua y alimenten a un lagarto con ella, si miento!

Lo quitó de su camino con un empujón y mientras se alejaba de él gritó, —¡Ugh! ¡Relájate ya, ¿quieres?!

—¿Ahora soy yo el que necesita relajarse? —resopló para sí mismo—, Ah por supuesto… Pero anoche si querías mi opinión, mi consejo y mi ayuda, ¿no? ¡Mujeres…! ¡Bah! ¿Quién las entiende?

Mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros de los jóvenes, y con la fortuna de no estar al tanto de su pequeña discusión, habían otros que si se concentraban en lo importante de su misión. Niko por ejemplo, se moría de ganas por internarse en la profunda y húmeda selva que se extendía más allá de la costa. Las palabras de su Capitana resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez; este sería el día en el qué se apartaría un lugar en la historia del mundo para su nombre. Niko: El Intrépido Explorador, o tal vez, Niko: El Conquistador, lo que suene mejor.

Ansiaba poder ser el héroe de los textos que estudiarían los niños del futuro, deseaba ser el ídolo con el que todos sueñan, así como él cuando era solo un crío. Adiós a Niko el Grumete; al que dejan de último, al que subestiman, al que siempre dejan atrás con el barco…

Levantaban su ánimo esas ansias y esa certeza de llegar a ser más, por eso podían humillarlo cuanto quisieran sin borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Con esa idea en mente, el pirata de corta estatura vagó por la playa en busca de, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de qué, ¡pero lo encontraría! Se apresuró a cumplir con los deberes que Gonzo le encargó, para seguir analizando cada granito de sal en la arena. Cada caracol, ramita y hoja que se topaba le parecía una pista con muchos secretos por revelar, y trataba de recordar dónde las había encontrado por si las necesitaba luego.

Nadie nunca entenderá el cómo o el porqué, pero Niko estaba apunto de ver sus delirios de héroe verse realidad. A lo mejor su peculiaridad logró sacarle una risita a la toda poderosa Diosa que lo observaba desde los cielos, y Nayru que gobierna sobre la sabiduría y el orden de todas las cosas, lo guió hasta su destino.

Se trataba de unas diminutas huellas que se hundían en la blanca arena, y que con seguridad, no habían sido dejadas por el pequeño pirata. Partían desde el borde límite con la espesa selva y llegaban hasta la playa, para luego desaparecer cerca de unos arbustos. Busquen señales de vida humana, dijo la Capitana, y eso mismo era lo que Niko había hallado.

Se le aceleró el corazón y de la emoción, perdió el habla. Como pudo, dio brincos y saltos, señalando su descubrimiento mientras tartamudeaba incomprensibles palabras. Gonzo y los demás perdieron la concentración en sus labores al ver a su compañero haciendo la danza del hallazgo. Como era de esperarse, ninguno entendió lo que esos disparejos gestos querían comunicar, y se burlaron.

—No puede ser, Niko… —dijo Gonzo, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente—, ¡Te dije que fueras al baño cuando estábamos en el Barón!

—¿No será que olvidó como respirar otra vez? —se carcajeó Mako.

—Para mí que se le subió una colonia de hormigas rojas en los pantalones, —bromeó Senza— ¿Recuerdan aquella vez en el Cabo de los Pájaros…?

Sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cara de la cólera que le daba no poder expresarse correctamente. Entonces, tomando todo el aire que pudo, Niko llenó sus pulmones y habló como los valientes marinos de sus cuentos y canciones favoritos.

—¡Tontos! ¡Estoy tratando de decirles que encontré huellas! ¡Huellas humanas!

Las risas cesaron y los envolvió un silencio incrédulo.

—¿Huellas humanas, dijo? —murmuró Nudge— ¡Qué nos guíe a ellas antes de mostrárselas a la Señorita Tetra! No permitiré que la Capitana se lleve un disgusto.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el descubrimiento se encontró bajo el ojo analítico de Gonzo. Las midió, las tocó, e incluso las probó. No podía creer lo frescas que estaban; si hubiera habido alguien jugueteando por allí, sin duda se hubieran dado cuenta de ello.

—Niko, ¿no piensas que estas pueden ser tus propias pisadas? Mira, ¡tienen el tamaño de tus pies!

—¡Qué no! ¡Por mil rayos! ¡Les digo que las acabo de ver! ¡No soy tan bobo como para confundir mis huellas en la arena!

—¡A ver, holgazanes! ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí? —los sorprendió Tetra.

—¡Ahem! —exclamó Mako—, ¡Es que Niko insiste en que descubrió algo que no puede ser!

—Pensamos que se confundió con sus propias pisadas, Señorita. —la informó Nudge—, No podemos evitar mostrarnos escépticos, usted sabe como es Niko.

—¡C-Capitana, le juro que esta vez no es un error! —suplicó el susodicho— ¡Debe creer en mí aunque sea solo por un momento, yo también vivo para complacerla! Por favor… Algún día tendré que haber hecho las cosas bien…

Tetra cerró los ojos en un suspiro y se agachó para revisar las supuestas huellas. Sabían que ella tenía la última palabra, así que sería su opinión la que le pondría punto final al conflicto. Contempló las marcas cuidadosamente, al tiempo que un escalofrío le corría por la espalda. Nuevamente la acosaban aquellos misteriosos poderes que despertaron en ella cuando el Rey Daphnes le reveló quién era en realidad.

A veces era útil poseer las cualidades de la heredera de Hyrule, pero eso no significaba que la pirata se hubiera acostumbrado a ellas. Su capacidad para controlarlas y comprenderlas estaba al mínimo, por lo que la información que recibía de sus nuevos sentidos era muy vaga e imprecisa. De lo que podía estar segura, era que esas pisadas en la arena evocaban una presencia que no le era familiar. No era de los piratas o Link, tampoco era la misma que sintió al desembarcar. Ésta era más… benevolente…

—¡Mako!

—¡S-si, Capitana!

Tetra se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de Niko. —Más vale que tomes tu bitácora y te pongas a redactar todo lo que suceda en estos días. Quisiera que se sepa cómo, en el primer día, Niko quién de hoy en adelante encabezará la expedición, hizo uno de los descubrimientos más importantes del viaje.

—N-no habla en serio, Señorita Tetra… —tartamudeó Niko, desbordando lágrimas de alegría.

Ella posó su mano en su hombro, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas al tiempo que decía, —¡Yo siempre hablo muy en serio! —guiñó— ¡Buen trabajo, Niko!

El pirata apretó los dientes en un intento por despachar el llanto que a leguas se le notaba, y que además dibujaba sonrisas en todos los rostros a su alrededor. En ese instante, más que nunca quiso expresar cuanto adoraba a su Capitana. Sin embargo, en un fugaz y brusco giro del destino, la joven Tetra fue embestida lejos de sus hombres.

Fue como si un cuerpo sólido la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Su espalda se estrelló contra el suelo y el impulso que llevaba la revolcó por la arena, que para su disgusto, entró en sus ojos y boca. Cuando finalmente su mundo dejó de girar, se encontró de nuevo de espaldas en el suelo, con la diferencia de que esta vez alguien se había posicionado sobre ella.

El sol la cegó con su fuerte resplandor, pero con algo de suerte, Tetra fue capaz de advertir como ése misterioso ser alzaba una punta de lanza con la intención de clavársela en el cuello. Reaccionó velozmente para frenar dicha acción al sujetar las pequeñas manos de su atacante. Gracias a esto la pirata consiguió cubrir el sol, al escudarse de él con la cabeza de ese insolente personaje y pudo verlo a la cara.

Era imposible saber de quién se trataba, ya que una máscara de madera ocultaba su rostro. Ésta era redonda y de color marrón, con un emblema dorado tallado a lo ancho de la misma. Era un símbolo que Tetra jamás había visto y sin embargo le resultaba ligeramente familiar; parecía un medio engranaje en posición cóncava, con un triangulo invertido en la parte superior. Mientras que la persona que llevaba la máscara puesta no era más que un cachorro de hombre, de complexión delgada y cabello largo de un color muy particular: un fuerte tono de lila.

—¡¿Hay salvajes aquí?! —gritó Zuko.

—¡Eso no importa! —gruñó Gonzo, quién corría tras de Link—, ¡Hay que ayudar a la Señorita Tetra!

La Capitana no pudo evitar reír presumidamente, aún cuando forcejeaba con ese salvaje para salvar su cuello. —Para ser solo un mocoso… ¡tienes mucha fuerza! ¿O será acaso… qué eres tan testarudo como yo? Je, je…

—¡Silencio! —se escuchó la infantil voz femenina del agresor—. ¡Te voy a degollar y sacrificaré tu sangre a los Espíritus del Bien!

—¿Con qué Espíritus del Bien, eh? ¡Vaya tontería! Si son tan buenos como dices, ¿entonces por qué demandan sacrificios?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nuestras deidades?! ¡Tu insolencia te costará caro!

Y con esa amenaza, la niña enmascarada se liberó del agarre de Tetra y levantó su arma una vez más. La pirata supo que no podría detenerla de nuevo y decidió que lo mejor sería arruinar su puntería. Hizo un movimiento repentino, desviando la punta de lanza que en lugar de clavarse en la yugular de la Capitana, cortó la piel de su mejilla izquierda con su afilada hoja. Siseó ante el ardor que le provocó la herida abierta al contacto con la sal de la arena, y por instinto lanzó su puño cerrado hacia la cara de su agresora.

Fue un golpe seco y preciso, tal vez hasta un poco pasado al recordar que se trataba de una niña. Sin embargo, Tetra no podía darse el lujo de sentir remordimientos. Tenía que defenderse. El cuerpo de la pequeña cayó en el suelo, junto con su punta de lanza y otro objeto desconocido. La pirata no perdió su tiempo con el extraño artefacto y se apresuró a sujetar la primitiva navaja antes que nada.

—¡Se acabó mocosa, más vale que te des por vencida!

Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse del puñetazo que le propinó Tetra, y al conseguir ponerse de pie, la niña se tambaleó de regreso a la jungla, mas no sin antes exclamar con una temblorosa voz, llena de una profunda tristeza e ira, el odio que le tenía a los recién llegados.

—¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡Todos ustedes son unos monstruos asesinos! ¡Ya verán, haré que se arrepientan de haber atacado a mi tribu!

—¿¡Pero qué clase de estupideces dices?! —se defendió la Capitana—, ¡Tú fuiste la que se abalanzó sobre mí para matarme! ¡Además no tenemos ni una hora de haber desembarcado en este lugar! ¡No le hemos hecho daño a nadie!

—¡No escucharé nada de lo que dices! ¡Lárguense de aquí o los espíritus acabaran con ustedes!

No le dio tiempo a Tetra de responder, en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido entre la vegetación. La pirata solo pudo inclinarse para recoger el objeto que la salvaje dejó olvidado en silencio. Sintió como la sangre fluía fuera de la herida y resbalaba por su mejilla, goteando sobre la arena que la absorbía sin quedar manchado su blanco color.

—¡Tetra! —escuchó la voz de Link llegar a su lado—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Señorita Tetra! —chilló el resto de la tripulación, movilizándose tan rápido como pudieron.

—Si, no fue nada. —aclaró ella—, Es solo es un rasguño…

—¡Qué descaro de salvaje! ¡Miren que atacar a la Señorita Tetra así! —reprochó Mako.

—Dudo que la Capitana piense lo mismo. —señaló Nudge con seriedad.

Los piratas dejaron sus quejas de indignación y alzaron sus cabezas para ver como Tetra sostenía entre sus manos un curioso objeto compuesto por tubos de caña decorados con vivos colores y un adorno tribal que colgaba y los sujetaba a ambos lados. Se lo mostraba a Link, quién compartía su curiosidad e ignorancia al respecto.

—Parece… alguna clase de instrumento musical… —explicó la pirata, mirando a través de los orificios en los extremos del particular artefacto. Lo pensó un momento y decidió soplar uno de ellos. Un intenso sonido agudo se clavó en los oídos de todos, haciéndolos retroceder y cubrir sus orejas con algo de miedo y sorpresa.

—¡Ajá! ¡Justo como creí! —reafirmó Tetra con orgullo—, Se trata de una especie de flauta. ¡Ah bueno…! Será mejor que busquemos a esa mocosa para devolvérsela, ¿no?

Link y compañía se mostraron sorprendidos ante las palabras sin sentido de su Capitana. Todos se quedaron mirándola incrédulamente hasta que el muchacho de las vestiduras verdes tomó el valor para hablar.

—Espera, ¿pero qué esa niña no trató de asesinarte hace un segundo? ¿No sería peligroso seguirla? Lo más probable es que hayan más de esos salvajes en el bosque; ¡más grandes y fuertes, esperándonos con sus armas listas desde las copas de los árboles!

—¡Ay, pero qué paranoico eres! —Tetra se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—, Sé que está sola. Y además, desde que vi sus huellas supe que no es nuestra enemiga. ¿Nos les llamó la atención lo bien que hablaba nuestro lenguaje? ¡Dudo que sea tan salvaje como se imaginan!

—¿Qué sugiere, Señorita? —preguntó Gonzo—, ¿No pensará qué…?

—Si tan solo pudiera lograr que se quitara esa máscara… —murmuró la pirata, mordiendo suavemente su pulgar—, Había algo en ese emblema que me recordó mucho a la antigua insignia de la Familia Real de Hyrule…

—¿Y si, hipotéticamente, se tratará de Hylianos que de alguna manera migraron hasta aquí? —sugirió Mako.

—¡Entonces! —Link apretó sus puños y encaró a Tetra, lleno de emoción—, ¡Eso demuestra que estamos en el lugar correcto! ¡El Rey Daphnes tenía razón! ¡Podemos crear un Hyrule nuevo, no todo está perdido!

—Aún es muy pronto para dar nuestra misión por terminada. —lo interrumpió ella—. Esto es lo que haremos; buscaremos a esa chiquilla para devolverle su flauta. Con algo de suerte nos ganaremos su confianza, y tendrá que explicarnos que diantres sucede aquí.

—¡A la orden, Capitana! —exclamaron sus hombres, dispuestos a marchar dentro de la selva.

—¡Un momento! —los frenó— Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte. La intimidaríamos si llegáramos todos juntos. Lo mejor será que se queden en la playa y vigilen el campamento. Link y yo nos encargaremos de esto.

—¡P-pero!

—¡Nada! ¿Link?

El joven se inclinó sumisamente y suspiró con resignación. —Iré por mis cosas, Capitana.

Ella asintió complacida. ¿Sería cierta la hipótesis de Mako? No podían comprobar nada solo por la similitud de sus emblemas y lenguas, necesitaban más pruebas. No obstante, Tetra sabía que las casualidades eran muchas y las probabilidades altas.

La esperanza de todo un reino desaparecido en el fondo del océano estaba en sus manos. Vaya honor, vaya fastidio… Quisiera no tener que sentirse tan fascinada y triste al mismo tiempo. La herida en su mejilla seguía abierta y sangrando. Decidió que la dejaría así.

_**~x~x~x~x~**_

En lo más profundo de las entrañas de la tierra, en el corazón del continente aún desconocido, allí se retorcía de dolor un ser maligno. Un espíritu derrotado que todavía tenía mucho que dar; una excesiva ferocidad para atacar y suficiente rencor para odiar sin límite alguno al mundo entero.

Lo aplastaban las cadenas que sujetaban su cuerpo infernal en ese abismo. Estaba desesperado por romperlas para terminar la guerra que había empezado, hace tan poco... De haber podido concluirla sin la interferencia de los Espíritus del Bien, habría sido una obra maestra para su raza demoniaca. Nada ni nadie le daba el consuelo para aplacar su furia, y de esa manera se mantuvo por más de una década…

Hasta que finalmente pudo probar el sabor de la sangre una vez más. Sangre derramada sobre la tierra que es su prisión...

Pero había algo en esa sangre que la diferenciaba de la de los demás seres miserables que habitaban ese continente. Era pura y tan antigua como él mismo, salpicada de divinidad y realeza. Unas pocas gotas bastaron para aumentar su cólera y odio. Y es que fueron solo eso, unas cuantas gotas de sangre Hyliana legítima.

—_¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí? Reconozco esa esencia en la pestilencia de esta sangre… Después de miles de años, la inmundicia sigue siendo la misma. La misma que derramó durante esa batalla en el inicio de los tiempos… ¿Cómo no reconocer la sangre de la reencarnación de Hylia? ¡Esa maldita que condenó a nuestro Amo y Señor! _

_¡Ha venido para entregarse a mí! ¡Hará de mi venganza una realidad! _

_¡Ven Zelda! ¡Acércate más! ¡Entrégame tu cuerpo, ese con la capacidad de soportar una presencia divina también puede llevar en él la de un Demonio!_ _¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo necesito! __**¡Dámelo ya!**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Esperando que hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Reviews, críticas, comentarios, serían de mucha ayuda y se agradecen. Hablando de eso, muchas gracias a o0 IkU 2012 0o y Pixelsaber. Ojalá sigan disfrutando de esta historia._


	5. El Inicio de una Larga Amistad

_**~Corazón de Pirata~**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_ El Inicio de una Larga Amistad

* * *

Aquella niña saltaba de rama en rama por entre las copas de los árboles, como si hubiera sido criada por una manada de simios desde su nacimiento. Link y Tetra apenas podían mantener su mismo ritmo al correr tras ella, y para empeorar las cosas, lo tupido de la selva dificultaba su paso aún más. Habían obstáculos arriba y abajo; si no eran las gruesas y enmarañadas raíces de los árboles milenarios, que convirtieron los suelos en un laberinto de donde solo se podía salir tropezando, eran las lianas que colgaban de lo alto y se enredaban peligrosamente alrededor de sus cuellos.

La Capitana pirata, que iba al frente, esquivaba todo a como podía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la salvaje que huía de ellos. Ya de por sí tenía la cara cortada, por lo que no se molestaba en impedir que las ramas la bofetearan y rasguñaran su piel. Aunque por otro lado, Link no compartía ese sentimiento, y menos cuando Tetra empujaba los flexibles tallos fuera de su camino y luego estos rebotaban como resortes en el rostro del muchacho.

Llegó el punto en el que la descendiente de Hyrule se cansó de jugar a la defensiva, y desenvainando su espada, se abrió paso cortando y rebanando todo lo que tuviera al frente. Así fue como los dos Hylianos llegaron a un claro en medio de la espesura del bosque. Misteriosamente, no había ni rastro de la niña por lo que los experimentados guerreros acordaron guardar silencio.

Tetra deslizó su espada devuelta en su funda, mientras que Link hundía su mano en uno de los bolsitos de cuero que traía atados en su cinturón, para sujetar su viejo boomerang en señal de alarma. Sus puntiagudas orejas captaron el murmullo de las olas a lo lejos y el soplar del viento. Más cerca se distinguía el ritmo errático de sus agitadas respiraciones y el crujir de las ramas que los rodeaban.

En alguna parte debía estar ella, esa niña de piernas asombrosamente cortas y vestimenta sencilla, rasgos que la pirata pudo detallar mejor durante su persecución. Una túnica púrpura decorada con patrones bordados nunca antes vistos por la Capitana, y esa máscara que ansiaba poder arrebatar de su rostro. Tan solo quería comprobar si era cierto, si existía alguna similitud entre esa chiquilla y ella. Con un suspiro se preguntó si el Rey Daphnes ya sabía algo de esto desde mucho antes de enviarlos en su búsqueda.

—¡Psst! —susurró Link—. ¿Oyes eso Tetra? Parece que se acerca…

—¿Acaso piensa que puede emboscarnos por sí sola? No puedo creer que sea tan descuidada. ¡Más te vale no dejarla ir! ¿Entendido? ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en juegos tontos!

—¡Como ordene, Capitana!

Los pequeños pies de la salvaje se hicieron escuchar en lo alto, con el zumbido de las hojas y ramas que aplastaban al correr sobre ellas. Se aproximaba velozmente hasta el claro, dándole a Link y a Tetra su posición exacta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensata al querer enfrentarlos así? Su falta de experiencia en batalla y su desmedida falta de prudencia y temor, llevaba una sonrisa a los labios de la pirata. Cada vez le recordaba más a ella, cuando era una pequeña novata.

—Prepárate, Link. ¡Ya casi la tenemos!

El muchacho asintió, alzando su boomerang. El sonido de pies diminutos a toda marcha aumentó, acompañado de un feroz grito de guerra. Ahí venía de nuevo con su punta de lanza sujetada fuertemente entre sus manos. Su determinación era admirable, pero sus métodos primitivos y faltos de estrategia, le impedirían salir victoriosa.

Link ni siquiera lo consideró. Apenas presintió a la niña se volteó y lanzó su boomerang, por instinto y reflejo. Fue un tiro certero. El arma mágica giró, cortando el aire hasta impactarse directamente contra la máscara de la pequeña. El golpe la aturdió, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara hacia el suelo. Mientras tanto, el boomerang regresó a la mano de su dueño, quién apenas pudo atraparlo, corrió junto a Tetra hasta la niña.

Cayó sobre su espalda, dejando escapar suaves gemidos adoloridos. Su máscara de madera se había partido por la mitad, y se deslizó fuera de su rostro, a cada lado. La pirata bajó la velocidad de su paso hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente de la pequeña, acto que confundió a Link. El héroe estaba visiblemente preocupado por la salud de la niña y sentía que debían cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, en vez de quedarse velándola como si de una muerta se tratase.

—Quieto. —dijo Tetra, bloqueando el paso de Link con su brazo. ¿No sabes que cuando cortas la cabeza a una serpiente, ésta aún puede morder?

—¡Solo es una niña, Tetra! —respondió él, ignorando la advertencia. Se arrodilló junto a la pequeña con dulzura y susurró—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió sus ojos lila claro fugazmente, al tiempo que se impulsó hacia arriba para hundir sus dientes en la mano que Link le había ofrecido gentilmente. El Héroe del Viento chilló, agitando su brazo con desesperación para liberarse del mordisco incansable de la salvaje. No lo soltaría, la chiquilla estaba decidida a arrancarle la mano entera aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, incluso soltaba gruñidos igual que un pequeño animal rabioso.

—¡Tetra! —suplicó el muchacho arrepentido, al comprender que no podría quitarse a esa niña sin ayuda.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, enviándole una mirada severa. —¡¿Algún día aprenderás a escucharme?! —le regañó—, ¡Debería dejarte escarmentar, Grumete!

Empujando la cabeza de la pequeña con angustia, luchó por apelar a la compasión poco flexible de su Capitana. —¡Vamos Tetra! ¡Lo admito, me confié! ¡Juro que no volveré a ignorar tus advertencias! ¡Ahora quítame a ésta niña, por favor! —lloriqueó.

—Pero que falta de hombría… —murmuró la pirata con decepción—, Debería darte vergüenza, después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste ¡es solo una niñita!

—¡Tetra!

—¡Ugh, está bien! —bufó con desgano—, Pero qué bebé…

Tomó a la pequeña por los pies y comenzó a tirar de ella con fuerza. Jamás imaginó que requeriría de tanto esfuerzo, eso no era una niña, ¡era una piraña con pies! Tetra le había atinado al deducir que esa chiquilla era testaruda, pero sabía que ella lo era aún más. Enterró sus sandalias en la tierra, dando un paso hacia atrás con firmeza. Luego dio otro más, y otro, hasta que sus brazos temblaron por la tensión que el inmovible cuerpo de la niña le causaba.

Link optó por volver su mirada al cielo al sentir como la salvaje se afirmaba con aún más ferocidad, apretando la piel del chico entre sus dientes. Definitivamente no deseaba contemplar el nauseabundo estado en el que debería encontrarse su brazo. Sabía que lo resistiría, la verdad era que podría curar cualquier herida aplicando un poco de jalea de ChuChu en ella. Lo que más le angustiaba, sin embargo, era pensar que cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza de esa niña. ¿Qué la obligaba a actuar de ese modo tan agresivo?

—¡Mira niña, se me agota la paciencia! —escuchó a Tetra vociferar—, ¡Podemos resolver esto solo de dos maneras: por las buenas o por la malas! Por tú bien, espero que uses algo de sensatez y elijas rendirte, porque si no…

El joven héroe tragó saliva. Había escuchado de los demás piratas lo aterradora que podía ser la Capitana cuando la obligaban a resolver asuntos por las malas. Aún no le había tocado vivir una experiencia así, y no quería hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando la víctima podía acabar siendo tan solo una niñita, que demás está decir; le hacía pensar en su hermana pequeña, a quién tanto extrañaba.

Poco a poco sintió como la presión en su brazo disminuía, ¿sería que la amenaza de Tetra había surtido efecto en la niña? Ella lo liberó de su mordida sin decir nada, permitiendo que la pirata la dejara caer devuelta al suelo. Tetra adoptó una postura defensiva y alerta, si la salvaje pensaba escapar de nuevo, no se lo permitiría.

Mas sus pensamientos fueron contradichos cuando la pequeña se alzó en pie, observándola con gravedad. —¡Muy bien! —dijo—, ¡Será por las malas entonces!

Tetra soltó una risilla incrédula, —¿Acaso piensas retarme o algo así? ¡Por favor!

Link también se puso de pie, frotando su magullada extremidad con preocupación. Pobre niña, debió haberse golpeado fuerte en la cabeza si pensaba que podía retar a Tetra en combate y salir victoriosa de éste. Sin embargo, miró dentro de sus ojos lila y vio la determinación arder en ellos. En la playa mencionó algo sobre vengar a su tribu del ataque de unos monstruos asesinos, ¿sería esa su motivación para atacarlos?

—Tetra…. No creo que debas…. —musitó él suavemente. No podía sentir otra cosa, sino compasión hacia la pequeña.

—Lo sé. —respondió ella, guiñándole con confianza—, Pero quiero manejar esto. Solo déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba muy seguro de dejar a la persona con menos experiencia en niños a cargo del asunto, pero si Tetra insistía debía tener una razón para hacerlo. Bajó su cabeza con un suspiro y se alejó lentamente para permitirle a su Capitana actuar.

Pies descalzos del tamaño de un pajarillo, cubiertos por la sombra de la túnica púrpura, desprovista de mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parecía que su atuendo estaba destinado a ser para una chica de mayor edad por lo flojo que le quedaba. No se ajustaba bien en el pecho de la niña por su obvia falta de busto, dejando al descubierto sus hombros flacuchos y huesudos. Tetra se preguntó si su oponente se sentía hambrienta, no veía razón de por qué no.

Ahora que podía verla a los ojos se le hacía más difícil no sentirse identificada con ellos. Denotó su rostro con cuidado, sin pasar por alto ni un solo detalle. Tenía una nariz puntiaguda y pronunciada que en nada se asemejaba a la suya, que era pequeña y redonda. Además notó que tenía cejas muy finas y ojos muy redondos, en contraste con lo espeso de su ceño rubio y sus ojos achinados. No, no se parecían en nada, con excepción de un solo rasgo, quizás el más importante de todos… Sus orejas.

Largas y puntiagudas, las mismas que solo los descendientes de Hylia poseían. Éstas brotaban de su largo y brillante cabello lila, al igual que las de la pirata se asomaban por entre sus mechones dorados. Esa podía ser prueba suficiente de su parentesco, ya que ninguna otra raza en el mundo conocido tenía orejas como las de los Hylianos, esas que muchos milenios atrás les permitían escuchar las voces de las diosas.

—Dime… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tetra, ocultando su asombro con un gesto de consternación.

—¿Por qué de repente le interesa saber eso a los forasteros que asesinan sin importarles nada? —desafió la niña—, ¡No tengo porqué responderte! ¡En nombre de los Espíritus del Bien, derramaré tu sangre sucia y ambiciosa para purificar nuestra tierra herida!

Dicho esto corrió tan rápido como pudo, cargando su punta de lanza entre sus manos. Iba directo al corazón de la pirata con la intención de atravesarlo. Tetra no se lo permitiría. Giró en el último segundo, esquivando a la niña que tenía ahora su espalda completamente descubierta. La Hyliana no perdió el tiempo y la envió de bruces a la tierra con una patada nada compasiva. Permaneció de brazos cruzados, observando a su salvaje oponente contraerse de dolor a sus pies.

—Esa actitud no te llevará a ningún lado más que al suelo, niña. —dijo—, ¿No crees que si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho?

—¡Cierra la boca! —chilló, lanzándose con mucho esfuerzo hacia la rubia.

Su cuchilla de piedra rasgó un poco el pañuelo rojo que adornaba el cuello de la Capitana, antes de que ésta pudiera atrapar las manos de la nativa entre las suyas. Una vez más se encontró forcejeando como un animal apunto de ser cazado, el agarre de Tetra era firme y recio. Inmovilizó a la chiquilla por completo y la arrastró hasta obligarla a mirarla a la cara.

—¡Ya basta! ¿No lo ves? ¡No pienso hacerte daño! ¡Mis hombres y yo hemos venido en paz!

—¡Eso es lo mismo que_** ellos**_ dijeron al llegar! —balbuceó furiosamente entre lágrimas—, ¡No te creo nada!

Escupió el rostro de la pirata, acto que la misma no toleraría, y que la obligaría a lastimar a la niña aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Apartó la mirada de cólera de la pequeña con un manotazo inclemente, y la lanzó de espaldas contra la tierra al propinarle un codazo en el estómago. La reacción de Link no tardó en hacerse mostrar, dejando muy en claro que rechazaba el trato violento que Tetra le estaba dando a la niña.

—¿¡Pero en qué estás pensando!? ¿¡Acaso te volviste loca!? —reprochó el muchacho, jalando a su líder del brazo en un intento por alejarla de la indefensa criatura.

—¡Déjame! —ordenó, empujándolo con brusquedad—. ¡No escuchará nada hasta que no le demuestre quién manda aquí! —sonrió para sí misma—, Es igual a mí… Solo aprendemos a golpes…

—Pero Tetra…

La pirata señaló al frente, dónde la pequeña indígena luchaba por ponerse de pie. Era terca, no escucharía a la razón hasta descargar toda su furia primero. Como con el océano indómito o una bestia salvaje, había que cansarlos para poder imponerse sobre ellos antes de que se te agotara la energía primero.

—Ella entenderá, solo déjamelo a mí. Es muy ruda, tú no podrás conquistarla con palabras solamente. Hay que hacer que se sienta en los huesos, si quieres que se sienta en el corazón.

—Jamás comprenderé como puedes pensar así… —suspiró Link con resignación—. Bien… Has lo que creas que sea correcto…

Tetra se limitó a guiñarle, confirmando que sabía lo que hacía para darle seguridad. Suponía que ella y sus piratas no fueron los primeros en desembarcar en esas playas, lo cual era una lástima, ya que si alguna vez hubo una civilización pacífica allí, ellos ya no podrían verla. Algún canalla se había encargado de corromper a esa pobre gente. Averiguaría quién fue y lo haría tragarse sus puños aunque ese asunto no fuera de su incumbencia, solo por el hecho de que la injusticia le molestaba de sobremanera.

Inhaló el aire salado que soplaba desde la playa, no muy lejos de dónde se encontraban, y exhaló para relajar sus músculos. Dolería menos si lo hacía así. La pirata sabía que solo había una manera de ganarse a esa chiquilla, tenía que darle lo que quería. Miró al frente, una vez más la pequeña corría hacia ella dispuesta a embestirla. La princesa de Hyrule cerró los ojos, esperando por ella. Link observaba la escena confundido, luego con curiosidad y por último, entró en pánico.

—¡Espera, Tetra! —gritó.

Pero ya era tarde. Se escuchó un gemido adolorido y la sangre salpicó el suelo una vez más. Gota tras gota, el dolor fue apoderándose de su cuerpo hasta que se vio obligada a dejar que su rodilla se impactara contra la tierra para darse algo de apoyo. ¿Quién fue la victima y quién la agresora? La respuesta los dejará atónitos, pues la invencible Capitana Pirata era quién se encontraba ahora agachando la cabeza ante su joven enemiga; una pequeña que no sabía lo que hacía.

Tetra se llevó las manos hasta el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, ahí donde la punta de lanza y las manos ensangrentadas de la salvaje aún se encontraban enterradas. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraron con las rojizas órbitas pasmadas de la niña, hinchadas de lágrimas. Sintió que le temblaban los dedos, tal vez de miedo o de arrepentimiento, de cualquier modo Tetra sostuvo esos dedos temerosos entre los suyos, ofreciéndoles consuelo.

—No era esto lo que querías hacer en realidad, ¿eh? —le sonrió—, Hay que tener un corazón muy frió y endurecido para atreverse a matar a alguien… Mira, ni siquiera yo, que ya he pasado por mucho, tengo las agallas para hacer algo así…

—¡No, yo! ¡Yo no soy así! —lloró la niña, tambaleándose hacia atrás—, ¡Yo no quería! ¡No sabía! ¡No era mi intensión, pensé que…! Yo…. Lo siento mucho… —se levantó, mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre con horror y huyó del lugar con desesperación—. _**¡Lo siento mucho!**_

Link acudió al lado de Tetra inmediatamente, tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. —¡Tetra! ¿Estás bien?

Dejó que el muchacho la ayudara a ponerse de pie, cubriendo la profunda herida con sus manos. —No me matará… —respondió— Aunque duele como no tienes idea…. ¡Je…! Tiene que sentirse en los huesos para que se sienta en el corazón, ¿recuerdas? Te aseguro que esa niña nunca más deseara herir a alguien en su vida…

El muchacho no podía borrar su mirada asombro, nunca se imaginó que la pirata fuera capaz de dejarse herir a causa de alguien a quién ni siquiera conocía. La recargó en su hombro con la intención de llevarla devuelta a la playa con el resto de la tripulación para tratar esa herida. Tetra se negó, recordándole que su misión aún no había terminado. Como sabía que discutir con ella era inútil, la ayudó a sentarse en una formación rocosa, cubierta de musgo frío y refrescante, que se encontraba en las inmediaciones.

Una vez ahí procuró limpiar la herida con un poco de agua fresca que llevaba en una de sus botellas. Encontró además una poción roja y un poco de jalea de ChuChu del mismo color, y prosiguió a curar la laceración.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme beber ese mejunje asqueroso! —se quejó la chica, alejando su boca del recipiente.

—¡No empieces, Tetra! ¡Sabes que esto te curará en un parpadeo!

—La herida no está tan mal, solo usa un poco de la jalea de ChuChu en ella y véndala. ¡Estaré bien así! Además, debemos guardar las pociones para lesiones más serias…

Link la miró intrigado al tiempo que hacía lo que ella le pedía. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un presentimiento nada más, pero… Si nos quedamos en este continente no tardaremos en toparnos con más problemas. Incluso... puede que nos encontremos con otro ser maligno como Ganon o Bellum, no lo sé… Siento éstas cosas y no puedo comprender nada… Debo ser la peor Zelda en la historia de Hyrule. —rió.

—¿Cuántas princesas crees que navegaron alguna vez a través de una tormenta? ¿O cuántas crees que pudieron derrotar a un hombre adulto en un juego de vencidas, o saltarle encima a Ganondorf como lo hiciste en la Fortaleza Prohibida? —la animó mientras ataba bien las vendas alrededor de su abdomen—. Además... ¿Qué tiene que envidiarle una Capitana Pirata a una aburrida princesa? A mí me gustas más así, tal cual eres... —se sonrojó— B-bueno, me refiero a eso, ¡tú sabes!

No supo decir si Tetra no escuchó la última parte o si simplemente había decidido ignorar el comentario. Tan solo permaneció sentada, pensando en quién sabe que cantidad de cosas y conflictos sin resolver, que él jamás podría adivinar o comprender. La ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, así se lo prometió mentalmente, mientras antendía sus heridas con esmero. Fue unos pocos segundos después, que la Capitana volvió en sí y comenzó a reír llena de orgullo, para alegría del muchacho.

—¡Ja! Puede que tengas razón… ¡Ow! ¡No aprietes tanto la herida, rayos! ¿Podrías ser más delicado? No hay porqué ser tan brusco.

—¡Mira quién habla! —se carcajeó Link. Si Tetra conservaba algo de buen humor no había duda de que pronto se recuperaría. —Oye… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, tú dime. Eres el experto en niñitas después de todo.

—Bien, ya que te encargaste de calmar su instinto asesino, creo que es tiempo de recurrir a las palabras. —dijo él.

—¡Genial! Apesto en eso… Solo sé de palabras cuando se trata de dirigir o disciplinar. No puedo lidiar con asuntos emocionales tan bien como lo harías tú.

—Entiendo, pero todo esto fue tu idea, así que no puedes solo dejármelo a mí. —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le extendió su mano. La extraña flauta que la niña había olvidado reposaba en su palma, no había duda de lo que Link tenía en mente. —Tal vez seas mejor con la música que con las palabras.

Tetra volteó sus ojos con desgano, arrebatándole el instrumento. —Detesto cuando tienes razón… —protestó ella.

**_~x~x~x~x~_**

La niña se internó en la selva tan profundo como sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron. Aún no podía dejar de llorar al darse cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer. Quiso asesinar a alguien, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar en algo así? Su tribu valoraba el preciado regalo de la vida por sobre todas las cosas y repudiaban la venganza.

Sin embargo, ella sentía tanto rencor hacia los invasores que se dejó llevar por la ira y se perdió a sí misma en ella. Olvidó quién era en realidad, y que era lo que los Espíritus del Bien esperaban de ella. Atacó a esos forasteros solo por ser eso, forasteros, porque los invasores también lo fueron al principio y temía que la pesadilla pudiera repetirse. Nunca consideró que éstos forasteros, en especial esa muchacha presumida, pudieran ser diferentes a los invasores. Si tan solo se hubiera dado la oportunidad de escucharlos, quizás no habría herido a esa joven.

Llegó hasta un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por ahí, nutriendo los verdes suelos, y se inclinó frente a él. Intentó desesperadamente lavar la sangre que manchaba sus pequeñas manos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había actuado igual a los seres que tanto odiaba, sus manos se habían ensuciado con sangre inocente. No importaba cuanto las restregara y enjuagara en el río, la verdad de su atroz equivocación permanecería en ellas para siempre.

¿Cómo regresar a casa ahora? ¿Cómo mirar a su mentora a los ojos y decirle la verdad? La había deshonrado, a su maestra y a toda la raza de los Lokomo. Para colmo de males había perdido el artefacto más importe que conservaba su gente y que le habían confiado debido al legado de su familia; la Flauta Terrenal. Pensar en ello la deprimió aún más y no pudo hacer nada sino lamentarse, y ahogarse en llanto.

Pero entonces la brisa del mar sopló, trayendo consigo el sonido de una débil melodía. No la conocía, jamás la había escuchado, y sin embargo la hacía sentir tan nostálgica. Era suave y dulce, la niña se sintió más tranquila y relajada conforme la música se acercaba. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Quién tocaba esa melodía tan misteriosa? Era inútil hacerse esas preguntas, pues sabía que no tenía respuesta alguna para ellas. Se conformó con quedarse allí, escuchándola, dejando que se acercara. Para cuando pudo reconocer el sonido del instrumento se quedó sin habla.

Era la Flauta Terrenal, siendo tocada nada más y nada menos que por esa muchacha de cabello rubio y peinado extraño. Se alegró sin explicación alguna, la flauta y la chica estaban bien. ¡No lo podía creer! Poco a poco reunió el coraje suficiente para ponerse de pie y encarar a la pirata. Ella lucía serena, a pesar del manchón rojo que profanaba el blanco de su blusa, oculta bajo el azul de su chaleco. Tocaba la flauta como si conociera el instrumento desde siempre, parecía natural en ella; en sus dedos y en el aire que soplaba en la medida justa para cada nota.

Pareció percatarse de que la observaban y lentamente bajó el volumen hasta que la música cesó.

—Es la única melodía que conozco para flauta. —explicó Tetra—, Lo lamento si desafiné tu instrumento, pero nunca había visto o tocado una flauta tan extraña como ésta. Me gusta como suena.

—Es una reliquia familiar… —dijo la niña con seriedad.

—¿Así? Mi canción también es algo así como una reliquia. —contestó la pirata con orgullo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho—. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre. Ella solía silbarla para mí todas las noches antes de dormir… Es una canción de cuna. ¡Qué tonto, ¿no?! Tocar una canción de cuna en plena luz del día… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

—Hablas como si nada hubiera pasado… —afirmó la pequeña algo sorprendida—, ¿No te importa que te haya herido? ¡Traté de matarte!

—Lo dices como si hubiera sido algo muy serio. —rió—. Entre piratas es común ver cosas así; tengo amigos en otras tierras que también trataron de asesinarme cuando me conocieron. ¡Podría decirse que ya estoy acostumbrada!

—¿Piratas? Pensé que solo existían en los cuentos.

—Tú y los tuyos no salen mucho de esta isla, ¿huh? —Tetra dejó su postura firme y avanzó hasta la niña. Se detuvo frente a ella, y le ofreció la mano amigablemente, esperando que la diferencia de estatura entre ellas no intimidara a la pequeña. —El nombre es Tetra, Capitana Tetra.

La nativa se quedó mirándola como si no supiera de lo que le estaban hablando. ¿Por qué de repente era tan amable? ¿No pensaba vengarse de ella por haberla lastimado?

—¡Hey, niña! Estoy intentando presentarme civilizadamente, por si no lo notaste. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?

—Lo siento, pero no comprendo que quieres que haga…

Tetra estrechó la mano de la niña impacientemente, sacudiéndola de forma entusiasta.

—De dónde vengo le llamamos a esto saludo, yo te digo mi nombre y luego tú me dices el tuyo. ¡Así podemos irnos conociendo mejor! ¡Ya sabes, para ser compañeras, camaradas, amigas! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Es que… No esperaba que…

La timidez de la pequeña exasperaba a la Capitana, y su ignorancia solo lo empeoraba. Aún así, Tetra consiguió mantenerse paciente y calmada mientras respondía a todas las dudas de la niña. Esperaba que una pequeña conversación pudiera hacer resurgir la confianza de la nativa. Después de todo, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención; no solo por su posible linaje Hyliano, sino porque veía mucho de sí misma en ella.

—El Gran Océano, ése es mi hogar. Mis hombres y yo navegamos sus aguas en busca de tesoros y aventuras, ¡a eso nos dedicamos! Aunque últimamente hemos estado recorriendo mares desconocidos, ¿sabes? Nos han encomendado el futuro de nuestra nación. Por eso estamos aquí, no somos más que exploradores en busca de una tierra fértil y de buen clima para poder habitarla.

—¿Y por qué necesitan una tierra nueva? ¿Le ocurrió algo a la suya?

Tetra se mordió el labio inferior, a decir verdad no tenía deseos de indagar más en su propia historia. —Es… Complicado… —respondió.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil abandonar tu hogar… —suspiró la niña con tristeza—, Estoy segura de que si pudiéramos, lo que queda de mi tribu y yo abandonaríamos este lugar cuanto antes. Qué suerte tienes de no pertenecer a ninguna parte más que al océano…

—¿Acaso éste lugar tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Tetra consternada.

—Es… Complicado… —suspiró—. Pareces una buena persona, tocas la Flauta Terrenal muy bien. Puedo sentir que tu música ha alegrado mucho a los espíritus, lo que es sorprendente para una forastera como tú.

—Gracias. —dijo con orgullo.

—¡Aunque eres muy presumida y rara también!

—¡Y tú hablas de más! ¿Lo sabías?

La niña no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción ofendida de Tetra. Ella podía decir lo que quisiera en su defensa, pero nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Simplemente, esa era verdad.

—Radiel. —dijo de repente, tomando la mano de la pirata.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi nombre, Radiel de los Lokomo.

La Capitana estrechó la diminuta mano con más firmeza, sonriendo complacida.

—Pues mucho gusto, Radiel. —se llevó las manos a la cintura entonces— Aún cuando empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¡me parece que este podría ser el inicio de una larga amistad!

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Radiel es el nombre de Anjean en español en caso de que alguno de los lectores haya preferido jugar la versión en Inglés del Spirit Tracks, como suelo hacerlo yo. En caso de que pueda haber alguna confusión, y lo digo porque ya me ha pasado muchas veces con amigos que juegan en español y acabamos discutiendo por no saber quién es quién. xD Lo mismo va para la Flauta Terrenal que es conocida como Spirit Flute en su versión en Inglés. _

_En fin, lamento muchísimo el retraso. Las fiestas de Fin de Año y el regreso a la Universidad me complicaron un poco el tiempo, pero con suerte volveré a actualizar una vez por semana. Un gran agradecimiento a los lectores que se molestaron en dejar uno que otro review! Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo!_


End file.
